Harry et la confusion de l'Ordre
by Noweria
Summary: Premiere fanfic! HP/DM slash Quand drago rejoint l'Ordre de Phoenix sous véritassérum... Correction
1. Un long été perturbé

**Note de l'auteur :** tous les personnages, et lieux de la saga « Harry Potter » sont propriété de JK Rowling. Cette nouvelle ne prétend donc à rien, et n'a aucun but lucratif.

Si vous êtes des fans invétérés, ne vous approchez pas de ce texte même avec (sans) une tenue de pompier.  
Attention : cette histoire contient des scènes explicites Yaoi/Lemon, si vous n'appréciez pas ce genre de récits, la tenue de pompier est inutile, alors, passez votre chemin.

**Note :** Comme vous venez de le lire, cette fanfic ne s'adresse pas aux cœurs sensibles, mais je précise qu'il n'y aura pas de viol, ou de violences sexuelles dans cette histoire.

Ah oui et HP/DM ne sera pas le seul couple !

**Rating :** M attention, homosexualité!

Pour ma toute première fanfic, j'attends toutes vos remarques et avis (restons positifs), et encore désolée, s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe que j'ai manquées !

L'histoire se situe à partir du tome euh... de «l'Ordre du Phœnix » (d'où le titre), les personnages sont entrés à Poudlard à 13 ans (je tiens à ce que les personnages soient majeurs dans mon l'histoire)

Je posterais toutes les semaines, voir moins car ma fanfic est toute terminée (ainsi que trois autres d'ailleurs :) )  
Bonne lecture !  
Noweria.

* * *

.

**Harry Potter et la confusion de l'Ordre**

.

**Chapitre I / Un long été perturbé**

.

Harry passait le plus long et le plus pénible été de sa vie.

Rien n'était fait, dans la petite rue de Privet Drive pour seulement laisser vagabonder son imagination. L'image de ces maisons parfaitement alignées, habitées de familles parfaites sous tous rapports, donnait la nausée à Harry.

On était bien loin des tableaux parlants et des escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête...

Le jeune homme se demandait même, s'il était possible de mourir (totalement) littéralement d'ennui.

Alors, il passait alors le plus clair de son temps dehors, et de ses nombreuses escapades, il était parvenu à trouver un lieu qui lui ressemblait un peu plus. Un terrain vague. Pas très grand, mais suffisant pour lui permettre de s'évader en pensant à Poudlard et à sa magie. Durant ces longs moments de solitude, le magicobus lui semblait une solution pour échapper à ses tracas. Il enviait furieusement Ron qui était au «Terrier » et Hermione chez ses parents ou en voyage. D'ailleurs ses deux meilleurs amis commençaient à ressembler à Privet Drive. Une lettre très régulière par semaine et des nouvelles qui n'auraient même pas fait frémir un fantôme emprisonné dans un cachot. Il leur répondait néanmoins, insistant pour leur soutirer une quelconque information croustillante, joignant même des lettres pour Fred et Georges, mais les réponses revenaient toujours aussi fades que la gelée nature.

Le soir n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et Harry commençait presque à regretter les cours de potion de Rogue.

Sur le chemin du retour, il vit au loin Dudley sur son vélo. « Big D» pour les intimes, étrennait un vélo de course flambant neuf et, chose rare, se promenait sans sa bande d'idiots de potes. Harry fit immédiatement demi-tour, espérant que le cerveau particulièrement lent de son cousin lui laisserait le temps de filer.

Mais Dudley avait vu Harry et sans raison aucune, força sur les pédales et arriva à la hauteur du jeune homme qui tentait d'allonger le pas. Il roula doucement à côté de lui, mais Harry, agacé par l'ingéniosité qu'avait Dudley pour ne lui laisser aucun moment de paix, fit volte-face et brandit sa baguette en direction de son cousin :

.

- Je te préviens Dudley, si tu viens pour me pourrir la vie, je...  
- Ah non ! Ah non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Papa m'a dit que si tu t'en servais, tu serais renvoyé de ton école de monstres !  
Harry eu un sourire  
- Mais peut-être que ça en vaut la peine...  
- Mais j'ai encore rien fait !  
- Bon alors qu'est ce que tu me veux... Dudlychou ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement en rangeant la baguette dans la poche de son jean.

-Rien... Je m'ennuyais c'est tout.

.

Harry était surpris de la réponse de Dudley. L'appeler ainsi signifiait clairement une réclame à la gifle. Dudley supportait déjà assez mal que sa mère l'appelle ainsi.

Harry se hasarda alors :

.

-Tes potes ne te suffisent plus Dudlynouchet ?  
- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça c'est pesant ! Je t'ai juste dit que je m'ennuyais ferme. Pas envie de rentrer non plus et puis les potes deviennent lourds à toujours faire la même chose.

Harry était de plus en plus troublé. Qu'était-il arrivé à Big D, chef de bande et tyran des plus faibles ? Il était peut être le seul garçon au monde capable de faire la même blague chaque matin durant deux ans et d'en rire de même à chaque fois... Harry le regarda de travers et voulu lancer une réplique à base de Dudlounet d'amour lorsque le froid fit sentir dans la rue. Durant toute la journée la température n'était pas descendue au dessous de 23°C et l'air était devenu clairement glacial alors que le soleil rougeoyait encore à l'horizon.

Dudley se sentit soudain très mal. Il s'affolait et des nausées lui montaient à la gorge. Il se mit soudain à crier comme un cochon qu'on égorge en se tordant au milieu de la rue.

Harry aussi se sentait très mal. Sa tête semblait dans un étau et un immense vide se fit sentir en lui. Il avait un grand besoin de pleurer sans savoir pourquoi, et avait la sensation que plus aucun sourire ne pourrais plus jamais franchir ses lèvres.

C'est alors qu'il le vit, arborant une longue cape flottante, et reniflant l'air d'un long râle sortit d'un antre profond. Si un fil d'espoir avait pu subsister jusque là en Harry, il était maintenant totalement anéanti. Harry voulait que sa vie s'arrête maintenant. Le détraqueur n'était qu'à quelques mètres, et avançait toujours.

Il avait avidement besoin de joie et d'espoir pour se nourrir. Les jambes de Harry flanchèrent lorsqu'une voix, ou plutôt un cri dans sa tête retenti. Les cris desa mère qui faisait tout pour le protéger, et pour hurler vengeance pour son mari mort à l'instant près d'elle.

Il s'accrocha désespérément à cette image, l'image de cet homme, son père, son amour inconditionnel, il ressassa ses souvenirs, et dans un ultime espoir, sortit sa baguette et hurla « SPERO PATRONUM ! ».

Il ne vit qu'un éclair de lumière bleutée et ressentit une immense chaleur en lui. Il ne comprit pas très bien comment un détraqueur avait pu arriver là, mais ce dernier avait disparu. Reprenant ses esprits, il vit Dudley à genoux les bras croisés sur son estomac, vomissant son quatre heures. Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé que le teint rose et velouté de Dudley si bien entretenu par tante Pétunia pouvait virer au vert pâle.

Harry prit une seconde de réflexion avant de s'avancer et de donner son mouchoir à Dudley. Le gros garçon émit alors une sorte de gargarisme désespéré et réussi à trouver la force de se lever, et de courir en manquant de tomber tous les deux pas.  
Harry ne pensa même pas à lui courir après pour le rattraper. Il allait retourner au terrain vague, décidé à passer la nuit dehors vu les circonstances lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Une fraction de seconde il pensa au détraqueur. Mais non. dans l'ombre d'une maison

L'air était chaud, comme cette main. Il se sentit aussi décoller du sol, et une étrange sensation de vertige le prit alors que ses pieds entrèrent à nouveau en contact avec le sol ferme. Il entendit alors une voix familière « Oui je sais, ça fait toujours drôle la première fois ».

Il se retourna vivement « Sirius !! ». L'homme lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras mais pas longtemps.

Sirius lui murmura alors quelque chose à l'oreille. Entre deux maisons banales qu'il avait vues en arrivant de son transplanage, apparu une maison ancienne plutôt grande. Ils entrèrent sans plus de cérémonie, mais Harry redevint soudainement sérieux.

.

- Et Dudley? Et mon interdiction de sortir?  
Remus s'est occupé de la famille Dursley, ton cousin devrait très bien s'en remettre d'ici quelques jours. Et c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui m'a demandé de t'emmener ici.  
- Mais...?  
- Je t'expliquerais tout avec les autres.  
- Les autres ?  
- Harry !  
Une masse de cheveux bruns incroyablement emmêlés lui couvrit le visage, suivit par des cheveux roux, plus courts.

-Hermione! Ron !  
- Viens vite tout le monde t'attend !

.

Il arriva, moitié tiré, moitié poussé dans une grande salle de séjour ancienne, décorée de riches tapisseries qui avaient perdu leurs couleurs. En son centre se dressait une table en bois de chêne massif, sans fioritures, autour de laquelle il reconnaissait certaines personnes. Ginny, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, Fred et Georges, (ou bien Georges et Fred ?) plus étonnant le professeur Rogue, et... Malefoy ?! Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses vif se présenta :

.

- Bonsoir Harry, je m'appelle Nymphadora mais appelles moi Tonks ! Et voici Kingsley Shaklebolt, dit-elle en montrant un grand sorcier noir et chauve. Nous sommes les aurors chargés de ta protection !  
La jeune femme était pleine de vie, et tranchait littéralement avec l'attitude austère de Rogue assis en face d'elle. Harry eut à peine le temps de dire qu'il était enchanté qu'Arthur Weasley se leva et lui expliqua d'un ton souriant :  
- Harry, je te présente l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous, ici présents en font partie. L'ordre a été recréé par Dumbledore lui-même, afin d'assurer ta protection et vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre.  
- Mais que fait Malefoy ici ?!  
- Harry, je sais que Drago Malefoy et toi, vous ne vous entendez pas très bien, mais il est ici de son plein gré pour nous aider dans notre lutte.  
- Mais c'est... C'est Malefoy !!  
- Harry je t'en prie, nous avons la situation bien en mains ! La présence de Drago Malefoy est précieuse pour nous.  
Drago lança à Harry un regard plein de suffisance et murmura :

«Saint Potter est parmi nous... » Immédiatement suivit d'un « BAF » et d'un couinement.

Les jumeaux avaient toujours une gifle à distance calée au fond de leur poche.  
- Fred ! Georges !!  
- Mais maman...

- Rien du tout ! Et vous Jeune Malefoy, ne pensez pas que je ne vous ai pas entendu !Vous n'êtes pas ici dans votre manoir alors apprenez à mieux vous conduire !  
Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice. Harry soupira en pensant qu'au moins eux le comprenait.  
Madame Weasley considéra Harry et sa figure pleine de terre (à force de jouer dans les terrains vagues, il ne prenait même plus là peine de paraître propre, ignoré de sa "famille" de toutes façons) et l'envoya au premier se débarbouiller. En bas des escaliers, Harry fut suivit par Hermione et Ron. Il leur fit face, le regard plein de colère.  
- Alors?  
- Harry je suis désolée, tu sais, dit Hermione. Ils nous ont interdit de te dire quoi que ce soit, même en message codé !  
- C'est vrai Harry, et on ne pouvait pas venir te chercher avant, on a pourtant essayé !  
- Et pour Malefoy ?  
- On ne sait pas grand chose, mais par mesure de précaution Remus et Sirius lui ont jeté un sort qui ne lui permettrait de rien révéler hors de ces lieux à quiconque... Et aussi un sort de Veritas qui n'agirait que dans cette maison, l'informa Hermione. Vraiment Harry, je...  
- Oh ça va ! C'est bon. Je vais en haut, je redescendrais dans quelques minutes...

.

Harry fulminait. Il avait passé ses vacances à s'ennuyer ferme pendant que ses deux meilleurs amis formaient un plan de bataille loin de lui. Il aurait essayé lui, de transmettre des informations s'il avait été à leur place !

Il s'assit dans le couloir et inspira profondément. Il bascula sa tête vers le plafond et se maudit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas le droit de les juger comme cela. Hermione, bien que plus intelligente que lui n'avait pas pu percer la barrière de vérification des lettres pour lui. Alors comment lui, aurait il pu le faire?  
Il entendit soudain un grand bruit en bas, suivit de cris perçants, et d'une dispute des jumeaux par leur mère. Le cri strident fut vite soigné par Sirius grâce à un sort de mutisme, et Harry vit Drago monter l'escalier de bois.

Il était couvert de boue, et Harry compris que c'était encore une farce de Fred et Georges. Drago était rouge d'humiliation, et grognait, sans avoir vu Harry.

.

« Dire qu'on m'a confisqué ma baguette... Maudits Weasmoches ! »  
- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Malefoy !  
Drago le vit instantanément  
- On t'a pas sonné Saint Potter! JE prends la salle de bains en premier !  
Harry laissa le garçon blond passer et le suivit. Il avait hâte de retourner discuter avec Arthur Weasley, surtout en ce qui concernait la présence de Rogue.  
- Potter sors de là ! Je me douche AVANT TOI !  
- Ça tombe bien, je n'ai besoin que de l'évier. Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais à personne que tu es castré Malefoy!  
- Potter, je...  
Molly Weasley passa sa tête par l'escalier, et leur cria sur un ton sans équivoque :  
- Drago! Harry ! À la douche tout de suite ou bien c'est moi qui viendrais vous frotter !

Le regard de haine que s'échangèrent les deux garçons n'y changea rien, Harry commença à se débarbouiller en silence. Quand Malefoy enleva sa chemise, blanche à l'origine mais maintenant couverte de boue, Harry vit son dos. Il était couvert de brûlures, comme des traces de fouet. Avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait, Harry se hasarda :  
- Que t'est-il arrivé au dos, Malefoy ?

.

Il ne voulait même pas savoir, en fait. La question était venue toute seule, comme une évidence, et maintenant il regrettait. Malefoy ne méritait même pas une pensée, ce n'était qu'unêtre amer et frustre auquel il rêvait avant toute chose, de coller son poing.

Malefoy était entré dans une rage folle. De quel droit Saint Potter "demandait de ses nouvelles" ? Pour l'humilier une fois de plus ? Pour montrer au monde entier qu'il était le tout puissant Potter miséricordieux ? Il serra les dents en forçant sa mâchoire mais les mots sortirent, comme expulsés de sa bouche.

.

- C'est... A... Cause de... Toi ! POTTER !!  
Drago se convulsait presque sous la douleur pour retenir les mots mais le sort de Veritas était puissant. Il explosa :

- Non content de me pourrir la vie mentalement, tu me nuis physiquement !Tant que tu gagnes, que tu m'humilies et qu'au final tu passes pour un héros, je paie pour ton insolence !Je suis la honte de ma famille et de tous les Serpentards ! Saint Potter fait encore la une des journaux ! Il sauve le monde des sorciers ! Il tue ENCORE Vous-Savez-Qui!Potter gagne la compétition de la coupe de feu ! Tu n'as aucune idée de la conséquence de tes actes stupides Potter ! Ce que tu vois là est le moyen de pression que père a trouvé pour m'encourager à redorer le blason des Serpentards. Mais la victoire ne te suffit pas Potter ! Il faut aussi que toi, le mendiant et la sang-de-bourbe vous soyez amis-amis avec Dumbledore ! Et depuis ta venue notre maison perd chaque année, et chaque année nous sommes un peu plus humiliés par toi Saint Potter! Ces marques sont là pour me rappeler de me surpasser pour t'apprendre un jour ce qu'est l'humilité !

.

Il reprit son souffle, et continua, faiblement, presque abattu. Imagines toi seulement, pauvre de toi si tu étais à ma place. Oh ! Tu es maltraité chez les moldus Harry ? Prend ma place et tu sauras vraiment ce que c'est. Tu en as marre d'être la coqueluche de l'école Harry ? Eh bien devient Serpentard et vois ce que c'est que d'avoir le monde entier contre toi !

Drago était rempli de haine d'avoir dû tout dévoiler à cet empoté d'Harry, alors que même Pansy ne savait rien de tout cela. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte mais deux larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, alors qu'il entrait dans la baignoire pour se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements et ainsi finalement prendre sa douche.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était Malefoy ! Un être sans scrupules, peureux et pitoyable ! Pourtant Harry n'était pas comme Malefoy. Il ne pouvait pas se délecter du malheur de son ennemi à ce point. Voir Malefoy humilié en permanence par les autres, c'était drôle.

Mais imaginer qu'il se torturait l'esprit à chaque rentrée pour éviter la colère de son père, ça l'était moins. Il ressemblait à Dobby, en beaucoup plus fier et ... mature, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre.

.

- Écoute Drago je...  
- Oh ça va la ferme ! Laisse-moi prendre ma douche tranquille !  
Harry se sentait mal. Il finit de se laver et sortit de la pièce. À ce moment précis, Molly montait la dernière marche de l'escalier avec un petit tas d'habits. Elle les donna à Harry :  
- C'est bien que tu sois là, tu pourras les lui donner. Ses vêtements seront secs demain. Nous évitons d'utiliser la magie inutilement, ici.  
Harry se trouvait vraiment dans une situation désespérée. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde retourner dans la salle de bains mais le regard de Molly Weasley ne souffrait d'aucune objection.  
Harry poussa la porte une fois cette dernière partie, faisant sursauter Drago.  
- Tu viens m'espionner sous la douche maintenant ?  
- Molly m'a donné ça pour toi, dit il en tendant des vêtements de Ron.  
- C'est pour torcher le sol ?  
- T'es vraiment qu'un ingrat ! Elle prend le temps de s'occuper de toi au moins !  
- Oh ! Oui ! Potter, dit-il d'un ton doucereux, je lui en serais infiniment reconnaissant !  
- Au moins arrête tes sarcasmes sur la famille Weasley !  
Drago maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se leva pour s'enrouler dans sa serviette, posée à côté. Il regarda soudain Harry de travers.  
- Ben je t'en prie, reluques-moi tant que tu y es !  
Harry se retourna vivement. Il avait oublié la situation dans laquelle il tenait.  
- Hum. Désolé, je... Je n'ai rien vu !  
- Heureusement Potter, sinon tu te serais sentit complexé !

.

Harry sortit presque en courant de la pièce et se calma. Il s'en voulait à lui même.

Non seulement parce qu'il avait eu pitié de Drago, mais aussi par qu'il s'était excusé !

Lui devant Le Serpentard de la pire espèce !

Il s'était senti en position d'infériorité, il fallait qu'il rétablisse l'ordre.

SON ordre.

.

* * *

Et voilà, une correction, gros merci à MissDoda qui a prit le temps pour moi!!


	2. Le maléfice cuisant

Voilà déjà le second chapitre, j'ai pensé qu'il était utile pour mieux accrocher! (comme ca c'est fait ) Je vous posterais bien sûr les autres très rapidement!

Bonne lecture n'hésitez pas dans vos critiques!!

Noweria

**Chapitre II/ ****Le maléfice cuisant.**

Hermionne et les enfants Weasley l'attendaient au bas de l'escalier. Il leur en voulait toujours mais le cachait, le mal avait été fait de toutes façons.

- Harry je sais que tu est en colère, commença Hermionne, mais saches que de notre côté on a tout essayé pour te faire comprendre qu'il se passait des choses!

- Comment ça?

- Eh bien oui, je me disait que plus nos lettres seraient sans intérêt, plus tu te mettrais à douter de leur véracité, enfin c'est logique selon moi...

Hermionne continuait sur sa logique, qui n'était pas sans fondements, d'ailleurs, quand Harry vit rogue attablé, qui répondait de mauvaise grâce à Tonks sur son métier d'enseignant. Il coupa la jeune femme :

- Et Rogue, qu'est ce qu'il a à faire ici?

- Hum... tenta Ron, Dumbledore lui fait une confiance absolue, et on dit qu'il sait tout depuis le début... Pour ça je t'assure que personne n'en est content! Déjà que Malefoy c'est pas un cadeau...

L'un des jumeaux coupa :

- Harry, tu va adorer nos nouvelles inventions! On réussi à créer des longues-oreilles! On pourra écouter tout ce qu'ils se disent quand ils nous feront signe d'aller dormir! C'était la première nouvelle qui faisait sourire Harry

- Ah pas mal Fred!

- Georges...

- Désolé! Mais si Malefoy est au courant et que quelqu'un lui pose la question il sera obligé d'être... honnête

- Ginny faillit s'étrangler à l'image d'un Malefoy tout habillé de blanc devant un autel d'église.

- Waw. Ça me fait bizarre d'entendre le mot Malefoy et honnête dans la même phrase!

- A nous aussi, Ginny... la rassura Hermionne.

Madame Weasley les appela de la grande pièce pour manger. Tonks faisait rire Ginny et Hermionne en changeant constamment de couleur de cheveux et de forme de visage, imitant les différentes personnes assises autour de la table, Rogue compris. D'un regard étonné de Harry, Tonks lui expliqua qu'elle était métamorphomage, et qu'elle pouvait donc changer de forme quand cela lui faisait envie. Sur un accord, tout le monde ignora la venue de Drago, habillé comme l'as de pique dans des vêtements trop larges pour lui. Harry ne savait pas encore ce qu'il se passait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que c'était mieux qu'à Privet Drive. Le repas de Madame Weasley fut dévoré avec enthousiasme, sauf par Drago qui restait dans ses manières fines et ne mangeait que très peu. Même Rogue avait du rose aux joues après quelques verres d'un vin de saule que Sirius avait découvert au fond de la cave. Mais le professeur Rogue restant ce qu'il était, il passait la plupart de son temps à observer les autres avec une mine renfrognée et ne répondait qu'avec mauvaise grâce.

Madame Weasley, sur les coups de 21h30, envoya les enfants se coucher malgré les protestations de Fred et Georges qui disaient être des adultes depuis bien longtemps. Le manque de place de la maison devait décider que les filles dormiraient ensemble, Fred et Georges dans une autre chambre et Harry et Ron durent tirer à la courte paille afin de savoir qui dormirait avec Drago ou avec Fred et Georges. Harry se dit que vraiment, cette journée lui serait fatale. Si en plus c'était lui qui dormait avec Drago, il devait lui servir de chaperon afin que les autres puissent aller écouter aux portes sans problèmes. Comble du bonheur, la chambre était exigüe et ne comportait difficilement qu'un très grand lit. Le reste de la pièce servait d'espace afin de pouvoir ouvrir la porte sans encombres. Harry fut encore surpris de l'intelligence de sa chouette effraie, Edwige, qui se tenait sur le bord de la croisée à l'attendre. Il redescendit un bref moment pour lui chercher quelques graines et de l'eau, pendant que Malefoy découvrait un mince bagage sur le lit, et se mit à chercher ce qu'il contenait. Harry tenta un début de conversation afin que le jeune homme blond ne sortit pas de la pièce.

- Heu, tu préfère dormir près de la fenêtre?

- Potter, si jamais l'école sait que j'ai été obligé de dormir à côté de toi je te jure qu'un doloris ne sera qu'une caresse! Et je préfère dormir près de la porte!

- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai aussi une réputation à tenir!

- -il marmonna- et je n'ai même pas mes affaires d'école! Comment je vais faire pour préparer les devoirs de rentrée maintenant?

- Tu te plains vraiment en permanence?

- Lâche moi Potter! Non je ne me plains pas en permanence! Je suis déjà dans une situation assez humiliante comme ça! Et il n'y à pas d'elfe de maison, ici pour s'occuper de moi?

- Ta petite personne est donc la seule chose qui compte pour toi Malefoy? Tu est vraiment d'un ennui!

Harry fut encore surpris par Malefoy qui ne répondit pas. Du moins pas tout de suite car Harry avait bel et bien posé une question et Drago devrait bien y répondre.

- j'ai besoin qu'un elfe soit là pour me mettre ma crème dans le dos, car vois tu Potter toi avec tes super pouvoirs tu y arriverais peut-être mais moi pas!

C'est alors que Harry prit la décision la plus surprenante de la journée. Mais cela n'était pas sans un acompte...

- Si je te met ta crème, et que je ne pose que trois questions, que je te laisse en paix ensuite, tu acceptes?

- Non! Tu va encore m'humilier et tout raconter à tes bouseux de potes!

- Bon eh bien je promet solennellement de ne rien leur dire. D'ailleurs jusque la ils ne savent même pas encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la douche...

- Alors j'accepte. Mais uniquement par ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de cette crème. Et gare à toi si tu en parle à qui que ce soit.

Harry prit un petit pot marron qui lui tendit Drago, et lut les instructions. La crème à été conçue pour les brûlures magiques, et devait disparaître lors de l'application. Il fallait absolument avoir les doigts froids pour ne pas altérer le contenu. Harry mis donc ses doigts sur les carreaux de la croisée quelques secondes au grand étonnement d'Edwige, et prit un peu de crème sur ses mains. Drago retira la chemise kaki de Ron, et découvrit de nouveau son dos devant Harry. Les cicatrices semblaient toutes avoir été faites dans l'heure, et semblaient prêtes à saigner. Il commença à étaler le mélange sur le dos de Drago qui ne put retenir un frisson. Cette situation était vraiment étrange, car ils se détestaient tous les deux toujours autant. La peau sur les brûlures contrastait violemment avec le teint blanc et délicat du visage de Drago. Harry préparait ses questions.

- Hum... Pourquoi as tu prit le partit d'entrer dans l'ordre?

- Cela fait une question... A cause de ce que tu vois sur mon dos, déjà. Je suis d'accord avec les idées de Serpentard sur le fait que seuls les sangs-purs devraient pouvoir accéder à Poudlard. Mais j'en ai marre de suivre les traces de mon père, de toujours... Et le mot eu du mal à sortir... Souffrir à cause de toute cette histoire.

- Maintenant je voudrais savoir si tu veux me tuer.

- Non. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour dorer le blason de ma famille mais je sais que tuer le survivant ne ferais que m'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les problèmes. Il retient sa mâchoire. Les mots qui sortirent furent presque expulsés. Et si tu mourrais je n'aurais plus personne à faire suer! Dépêches toi de poser ta dernière question c'est vraiment gênant!

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne veut pas te tuer non plus mais rien à faire, voir ta tête ça me met hors de moi. Donc, en dernier, je voudrais savoir... Ce que tu espérait de ta coopération avec l'ordre.

- Potter tu n'est qu'un lâche! je...je... ses muscles se contractaient sous la douleur. Je voulais que tes foutus amis et toi vous... me voyiez autrement. Une larme de rage coula le long de sa joue, mais Harry n'en sut rien. Je voulais aussi vraiment arrêter tout ça. Voilà tu est content?

- Oui. Je ne me moquerais pas de toi...

- Oh cher Potter tu est vraiment trop bon! Ironisa-t-il.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour on parviendrais à se parler normalement sans se hurler dessus.

- Moi non plus je dois dire, mais ça ne change rien. J'ai toujours envie de te mettre mon poing dans la figure.

- Dans ce cas nous sommes tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes Malefoy!

La crème commençait à s'incruster sous la peau de Drago, et les cicatrices désenflaient. Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui, pour tout un tas de raisons qu'il lui faisaient voir Drago autrement. Cela n'enlevait pas son air suffisant et son petit ton pincé, mais Drago semblait en quelque sorte... Plus humain. Il regarda à nouveau l'étiquette du pot de crème :

- il faut t'en mettre tous les soirs?

- Oui, et ça fait quatre questions! Personne n'est au courant à part toi...

- Je suppose donc que je n'ai pas le choix

- On appelle ça un marché, Potter, mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui pose les questions. A moins que...?

- Non ça ira. Et puis si tu veut qu'on te vois autrement – Drago frissonna sous le coup- il faudra bien qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous en saches plus.

La torture d'avoir à s'occuper de Drago, d'être presque son larbin était difficile à admettre à Harry, mais sa curiosité de Gryffondor le poussait à interroger, et se laisser interroger par Drago. Il sentait que cela pourrait aboutir à quelque chose de positif, et rien qu'avec ce soir, il avait comprit que Drago était aussi autre chose qu'un sale petit arrogant dont il voulait coincer la tête dans les toilettes. De son côté, saint Potter était moins lourd que Drago le pensait. Il était normal dans son ensemble quoiqu'un peu trop compatissant à son goût. Il prenait toujours autant de plaisir à imaginer lui lancer des sorts les plus misérables les uns que les autres, mais Harry semblait presque mature durant quelques instants. C'est comme si leurs séances étaient hors du temps, puisqu'ils s'ignoraient royalement sauf pour s'envoyer quelques insultes bien placées en présence des autres membres de l'ordre. Lorsque venait le moment de se coucher, ils se changeaient sous les draps, non pas qu'ils ne furent pas habitués à se changer devant les autres dans les vestiaires de quidditch, mais voir Malefoy torse nu était déjà un calvaire, alors nu... Mieux valait ne pas y penser! Quand à Drago, il se fichait de Harry. Il voulait simplement préserver le reste de sa peau qui avait pu l'être jusqu'à présent. Ils dormaient chacun le plus loin possible de l'autre tombant presque par terre, et Drago faisait semblant de donner des coups en dormant, ce que Harry lui rendait bien. Hermionne Ron et les autres n'avaient pu soutirer aucune information de leurs parents, car madame Weasley, ne connaissant que trop bien sa progéniture, avait entouré le grand salon d'un sort d'intimité. Les gadgets de Fred et Georges ne pouvaient rien contre cela.

Au grand damne de Harry, les journées ressemblaient presque à celles de Privet Drive, les enfants étaient confinés dans leurs chambres pour réaliser leurs devoirs de vacances. Cela enchantait tout à fait Hermionne, mais Ron et Harry auraient bien fait un tour à Pré-au-lard. Malefoy dû prendre sur les cahiers de Harry, non sans les avoir abîmés discrètement au maximum, afin de ne pas être en retard lui aussi. Le second soir arriva donc sans surprise, et Harry se demandait si ça n'était pas la le moment le plus actif de sa journée. Toujours est-il que sa réputation serait fichue à jamais si on savait qu'il jouait les infirmières pour Drago. Fred et Georges avaient amélioré leurs longues-oreilles, et peut être ce soir pourraient-ils entendre quelque chose.

Harry avait prévu quelques glaçons pour y mettre ses doigts en espérant que Drago détesterait ce froid. Il ne dit jamais mot sur leurs soirées à quiconque, comme il l'avait promis. Il détestait Drago, mais il y avait plus a tirer de lui en étant honnête qu'en dévoilant tout et en le faisant se fermer comme une huître. Drago ne regardait même pas Harry, assis en tailleur dans son pantalon noir haute couture, torse nu, sur le lit. Son dos était presque maigre, mais ses muscles étaient bien dessinés. Le maintient chez les Malefoy devait être une chose plus importante que le sens de la famille... Harry appliqua donc la crème sur le dos de son ennemi, et le pacte recommença. Drago prit la parole en premier, un ton traînant et nonchalant ans la voix.

- Alors Potter? Il semble que ce soit à moi de poser des questions? Tu n'a pas eu droit à ce sort de veritas, alors il faudra te forcer à faire tout comme, sinon ça ne serait pas juste.

- Bien, tu as droit à trois questions, comme moi, hier.

Les doigts de Harry, brutes le premier soir, et causant une certaine douleur à Drago, se faisaient un peu moins rudes pour ne faire que la tâche à laquelle ils étaient assignés. Inutile dans ce cadre intemporel de le faire souffrir plus encore. Drago semblait l'avoir sentit et grimaçait moins. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait remercié Harry. Il avait passé toute sa journée à réfléchir aux questions qu'il lui poserait, lesquelles le mettrait le plus dans l'embarras ou serviraient le plus son intérêt.

- Bien, je commence donc... Pourquoi saint Potter n'a toujours pas de petite amie? Trop bien pour les filles de Gryffondor?

- Non. C'est juste qu'après Cho, je n'y ai plus vraiment pensé. Harry avait été totalement honnête, ce qui surprit un peu Drago.

- Dire que je pensais que tu allait éviter ce genre de sujet, tu est décevant, Potter.

- Éviter le sujet ne ferait qu'attiser ta curiosité malsaine, Malefoy.

- Disons que je n'ai rien entendu... Alors voici pour toi... Puisque tu me hais à ce point, pourquoi t'acharnes tu à me poursuivre au lieu de m'ignorer tout simplement? Il n'y à pas assez de place pour ta grande personne dans tout Poudlard pour que tu vienne sans arrêt me chercher des poux?

- Je te signale que la plupart du temps c'est toi qui m'en cherche. Et puis je doit avouer que tu est bien plus facile à vexer que n'importe quel autre Serpentard. Disons que jusqu'à une certaine limite, je trouve cela... Plaisant de te chercher des noises.

- Ah! donc sans moi ta vie serait fade et insipide?

- N'exagère rien, sans toi je me porterais bien mieux! Tu n'est pas le nombril du monde Malefoy!

- Bon troisième question...

- Tu viens de la poser, crétin.

- Ça n'en était pas une!

- Trop tard Malefoy. Et cesses de gigoter la crème n'est pas encore rentrée.

Malefoy grognait, mais se laissa faire. Harry ne faisait plus exprès de lui faire mal, il était plus professionnel. Même Malefoy se serait arraché un bras plutôt que de l'avouer, cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, sans avoir peur d'être jugé, ou sans avoir à maintenir son rang et ses manières. Harry, lui attendait de plus en plus les soirs à venir. Il voulait en savoir plus sur Malefoy, pourquoi malgré tout ce qui les rapprochait, ce petit crétin était aussi prétentieux. Il ne pouvait rien contre sa curiosité, mais il se rendait compte que plus il parlait à Malefoy sans ses chapelets d'injures, plus il apprenait que peut être, dans une situation comme la sienne, il aurait été dans le même sens que son ennemi. Et cela les effrayait tous les deux de ressembler au plus gros idiot que la planète aie porté.

Le troisième soir arriva plus vite que les deux jeunes hommes le pensaient, et Harry se décida à faire un pacte plus sérieux entre eux.

- bon Malefoy, il reste deux semaines avant la rentrée. Je te propose un pacte. Chacun pose une question tour à tour, jusqu'à ce qu'on aie plus rien à se dire. Comme ça tout sera mis à plat.

- Je doit dire que même si ta présence me donne envie de vomir, j'accepte. Au moins on aura plus à s'adresser la parole ensuite. Au fait il ne m reste presque plus de crème, je vais devoir aller en acheter au chemin de traverse.

- Mais on nous a interdit de sortir!

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je devrait faire cela en douce.

- Mais!

- Oh ça va Potter! Ne me dis pas que tu n'est jamais sortit en douce d'un quelconque endroit, je m'en souvient bien, moi du dragon en haut de la tour à minuit!

- Ok, ok. Mais il ne faudra surtout pas que les autres soient au courant.

- Alors ça, ce n'est pas moi qui le leur dirait.

Harry prit le pot de crème et vit qu'il n'en restait à peine que pour une dose. Il racla le fond, et l'appliqua sur les brûlures les plus grosses. C'était étonnant la façon dont elles revenaient en place une fois que le produit ne faisait plus effet. Harry posa la première question :

- Tes blessures, elles te font toujours mal?

- Oui. C'est comme si on me les refaisait tous les jours.

- C'est... impressionnant.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi MOI! Je ne vais pas me rouler par terre tous les jours de mon existence à cause de quelques égratignures!

- Bon ça va, disons que je n'ai rien dit.

Harry ne savait même plus s'il devait détester Drago ou le respecter d'endurer tout cela. Le jeune blond reprit :

- Et toi? Toute l'école dit que ta « fameuse » cicatrice te fait souvent mal?

- Je... oui enfin quand Voldemort n'est pas loin ou qu'il me guette.

- Ne prononce pas ce nom! Il me fait grincer des dents!

- Ok, désolé.

- C'est quand même intéressant, tu est une sorte de détecteur en fait.

- Oui, si on veut mais c'est pas toujours agréable d'être prit comme un appât pour ce genre de choses.

- J'imagine...

ils finirent par aller dormir, toujours le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, pour se surveiller du coin de l'œil le lendemain afin de ne pas se lever en même temps.

- Alors Harry! Tu passe toujours des nuits torrides tout contre Dracounet d'amour?

- Arrêtes Georges!

- Fred.

- Fred. Vous au moins vous pouvez parler sans vous crier dessus avant de dormir ou sans vous frapper... c'est épuisant.

- Ah? Harry parle de ses nuits avec Drago l'incendiaire?

- Georges... Nan, vraiment les gars il est énervant. Il croit que je suis pas réveillé quand il me donne des coups de pieds la nuit!

- Salut Harry!

- Salut, Ron.

- Hey Ron! Harry dit qu'il dort mal a cause de Dragychou!

- Tu sais, Harry, si tu veut demain je prendrais ta place, tu pourra te marrer un peu avec Fred et Georges...

- Nan, ça va aller. Je commence à savoir gérer.

- Tu veut un verre d'eau froide? Demanda sournoisement Fred.

Harry ne sut que rire à cette réplique, et ils entrèrent dans le grand salon pour déjeuner avec Hermionne et Ginny qui parlaient déjà avec Tonks. Madame Weasley avait considérablement remis à neuf les pièces de la maison, et faisait des repas dignes d'un glouton. D'ailleurs Harry se demandait bien ou elle trouvait ses victuailles. Le professeur Rogue, Shaklebolt et Lupin n'étaient pas la, laissant le soin des enfants à Sirius et les parents Weasley. Arthur était toujours occupé et faisait des aller-retours entre la maison et le ministère. Ils déjeunaient joyeusement, Drago bien entendu à l'autre bout de la table, lorsqu'un hibou arrive avec six lettres, une pour chaque étudiant. Elles contenaient la liste des livres à acheter, mais les lettres de Ron, Drago et Hermionne furent plus surprenante. Ils avaient l'insigne honneur d'être nommés préfets! Harry laissa son déjeuner sur place et couru se réfugier dans la chambre. Quoi? Lui qui avait sauvé maintes fois Poudlard et le monde des sorciers, qui avait mis sa vie en danger n'était même pas choisi préfet, mais Ron, alors la oui Ron l'était! Quelle justice régnait donc à Poudlard? Il était assis face à la croisée lorsque Ron entra.

- Harry! Tu as vu ça! Moi préfet! Jamais j'y aurais cru! Maman fait un gâteau pour l'occasion! J'aurais toujours cru que c'était toi qui aurait été choisi!

- Oui Ron! Ça va! J'ai compris que tu était préfet! Tout le monde ne va me parler que de ça pendant les prochaines semaines!

- Harry? Mais? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

- J'ai mis ma peau en danger pendant cinq ans pour voir que je ne méritait même pas le titre de préfet? Qu'est ce qu'il aurait fallut que je fasse de plus? Hein? Dis le moi puisque toi tu y a réussi Ron!

- Harry, ça n'est pas de ma faute, tu sais, je comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'en prend à moi!

- Je le sais bien mais imagine toi à ma place Ron!

- C'est déjà fait figure toi! Toi tu est toujours en première page comme le héros de l'histoire mais moi et Hermionne on a toujours fait comme tu voulais sans rien dire! C'est toi qui récoltait tout et maintenant que tu n'a pas réussi à avoir une seule petite miette du gâteau tu te met dans cet état? Alors cette fichue insigne compte plus que moi ou Hermionne? Vraiment Harry, je pensais pas que tu était comme ça...

- Ron, je...

Ron était partit en claquant la porte. Harry s'était rendu compte que Ron et Drago avaient raison. L'humilité, il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Mais il n'était pas encore assez calme pour aller parler à son ami. Il passa seul une heure dans la chambre avant de se mettre à la recherche de Ron. Tout le monde était en bas, à fêter leur nouvelle nomination. Harry était finalement content pour lui qui avait toujours grandit dans l'ombre des autres, même s'il ressentait un pincement au cœur à cause de sa propre injustice. Il se mit dans l'angle de la porte jusqu'à ce que Ron le vit, et lui fit signe de venir. À contrecœur, et en laissant son morceau de cake, Ron se leva en prétextant un besoin urgent. Il était toujours furieux.

- quoi? Tu veut échanger mon insigne contre une carte de chocogrenouille?

- Ron, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment un crétin fini.

- Le visage du jeune rouquin s'illumina

- Ah ben ça tu peut le dire! Allé viens maman à fait un cake aux poires!

- Mais... Tu ne m'en veut pas?

- Laisse tomber Harry, je voulais juste que... Enfin que tu comprennes. Jamais je pourrais te faire la tête si longtemps.

- Merci, Ron.

Harry ne se souvenait pas que Ron fut aussi gentil. Il se détestait encore plus pour sa précédente attitude, et se força à oublier tout ça et à fêter dignement l'évènement. Il remarqua cependant une chose. Drago n'était pas là, et madame Weasley n'avait rien préparé pour lui. Ça devait être rude pour lui. Il ne tarda pas et remonta, de toutes façon, tout le monde était occupé à admirer les nouvelles prouesses de Georges et Fred sur l'art et la manière de faire exploser une cuvette de toilette.

Il trouva Drago dans la chambre de Ginny et Hermionne, fouillant dans un grand sac marron.

- tu voles maintenant Malefoy?

Le jeune homme blond, prit au dépourvu, sursauta, mais se remit à sa tâche en voyant Harry seul.

- Hermionne à des livres de magie que seuls les septième année consultent. Il me faut certaines formules pour sortir d'ici sans ennuis.

- Vive Remus et Sirius pour t'avoir jet ce sort de veritas!

- Oh la ferme Potter et aide moi! De toutes façons tu doit venir avec moi! Sinon je raconterait à tout le monde à Poudlard que tu était mon esclave personnel et que tu me curait les pieds!

- Immonde petit...

- Trouvé! Je recopie juste la formule, comme ça, elle ne s'apercevra pas de la disparition du livre! Il me faut cette crème avant ce soir sinon je n'arriverais plus à bouger un muscle!

- Pas mon problème.

- Ça va le devenir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre qu'ils occupaient depuis peu, avec un bout de papier blanc griffonné. Drago n'attendit pas les questions.

- un sortilège de voix et un sortilège de couleur. Mais ils ne durent pas très longtemps. Ce sont des sorts utilisés rarement, et crées uniquement pour l'amusement. Alors il y à Capillus mutatum pour changer d'une couleur de cheveux qui sera donnée au hasard et vox mutatum pour avoir une voix enrouée ou fluette selon le ton donné. Il nous faudra aussi des capes et et des foulards. Comme ça on sera sûrs de pas se faire reconnaître. J'ai aussi prit un peu de fond de teint d'Hermionne pour cacher ta cicatrice.

- Et que fait tu de la famille Weasley, s'ils nous cherchent?

- Nous seront à la douche en train de nous laver évidement, j'en sais rien moi! Met ce fond de teint! Il faut que j'aille le remettre très vite. Nous attendrons la nuit pour partir avec la poudre de cheminette. J'en ai toujours sur moi, on fera attention de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Évidement ça serait plus simple d'aller dans la maison moldue à côté pour faire ça...

- bon on attendra 21H30, dit Harry en mettant le fond de teint. Mais en attendant, il faut s'entraîner à faire ces sorts!

Les deux garçons s'entrainèrent le reste de la soirée, tantôt se retrouvant avec des cheveux comme ceux de Tonks, tantôt ne réussissant qu'une mèche. Leur voix variaient du castra à la voix de cressele, mais au bout de deux heures, épuisés, cela fonctionnait enfin. Lorsqu'à 22H30, tout le monde semblait dormir, Harry se para d'une teinture blond-châtain et d'une voix plus grave que la sienne, tandis que Drago arborait une chevelure noir geais et d'une voix encore plus grave que celle de Harry. On aurait presque cru à un vieillard asthmatique. Ils crurent prendre des années pour descendre les escaliers sans faire de bruit et ne pas réveiller la mère de Sirius, et finalement sortir de la maison. Heureusement, ils la voyaient toujours en sortant. Ils entrèrent dans la maison la plus proche en passant par une fenêtre ouverte, et dieux merci, cette maison possédait une cheminée! Une fois à l'intérieur, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette, et murmurèrent le plus fort possible « chemin de traverse! »...

* * *

Et vouala fin du chapitre... Je viens de me rendre compte qu'Hermione ne prennait qu'un "n" ce détail est corrigé dans mes prochaines fanfic désolée pour cette erreur!!

47


	3. Sur le chemin de traverse

**chapitre III/ Sur le chemin de traverse...**

lorsqu'ils sortirent, la rue était presque déserte. Ils mirent leurs capuchons sur leur têtes, et s'engagèrent dans une rue de magasins médicaux. Drago semblait bien connaître le chemin. Harry restait sur ses gardes. Si jamais Drago l'avait emmené ici pour lui tendre un piège, il le prendrait comme otage. Drago semblait avoir deviné et lança un rire moqueur et méprisant à l'adresse de Harry, ce qui sonna étrangement avec son changement de voix. Ce dernier ne fut pas moins suspicieux.

Ils parvinrent finalement devant une petite enseigne qui restait ouverte jour et nuit, tenue par deux vampires aux cheveux rares et blancs, le front et le début du crane brillant, et des yeux presque morts. Les deux créatures se ressemblaient beaucoup et étaient vêtues de grands châles superposés comme s'ils étaient toujours malades. D'ailleurs vu leur pâleur et leur maigreur, Molly Weasley leur aurait tout de suite hurlé dessus en les gavant de soupe au potiron, pensa soudainement Harry. Il n'entendit que la fin de la conversation.

- Trois gallions, quatre mornilles et douze onces, monsieur.

- Quoi? Mais il y à deux semaines c'était à peine deux gallions!

- Les ingrédients de cette mixture se font rares, monsieur.

Drago fouilla ses poches.

- Je reviendrais plus tard.

Ils sortirent de la boutique, et Drago expliqua à Harry :

- j'ai toujours la clé de mon coffre à gringotts sur moi. C'est un compte inconnu de mes parents qu'un parrain ma légué en secret. Je n'ai que deux gallions sur moi et ça ne suffit pas.

- Eh bien, allons y, puisque de toutes façons on est déjà là... ça ne peut pas être pire!

- Attends! J'ai entendu quelque chose!

- Ta propre insolence?

- La ferme Potter! Ça venait de cette boutique! On dirait père!

Les deux adolescents se plaquèrent contre le mur, faisant mine d'attendre et écoutèrent ce qu'il se disait dans la boutique. Ils ne parvenaient à entendre que ce qu'il se criait, tantôt par Lucius Malefoy, tantôt par une voix de femme très âgée et apparemment très satisfaite.

- ... Vous jure que vous me le paierez! Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas faire ainsi! ... Si jamais vous OSEZ cela ... Personne ne doit savoir! Severus et moi étions trop jeunes pour... Rendez moi cette pensine madame Grinchey! ... Entendrez de mes nouvelles!

Ils n'en entendirent pas plus, car à ce moment là, Lucius Malefoy sortit en trombe de la boutique, rouge de colère, cape ajustée sur l'épaule droite, et canne à pommeau d'argent à la main. Drago ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait pour le moment. Il enquêterais plus tard sur une nouvelle affaire louche de son père qui avait rapport avec Rogue. Ils passèrent leur chemin et coururent presque jusqu'à la banque. Elle ne fermait qu'à minuit, ce qui était plutôt une veine aujourd'hui! Personne n'était dans le hall, et un gobelin les accueilli, et les mena sans un mot jusqu'à un guichet.

- Avez vous un compte?

- Nom de code : Esperantus.

- La clé, je vous prie?

- Voici. Drago sortit une clé d'argent gravée au bout d'une chaine, en argent aussi.

Le gobelin leur fit signe de les suivre jusqu'à une petite porte juste assez large pour eux, et d'entrer dans un cageot en bois rafistolé sur roulettes qu'ils osaient appeler voitures de transport. Drago et Harry se poussèrent du coude et le gobelin s'assit à l'avant. Les deux garçons crurent que leur estomac était resté à l'arrière lors du démarrage. Ils passèrent une dizaine de tunnels, et Harry se concentrait sur Drago sur le point de vomir, lorsque le chariot stoppa net, menaçant de les expulser.

- Pas très costauds finalement, hein?

- On... On vient juste de manger, s'excusa Harry.

Le gobelin leur montra une petite salle avec une porte en bois gravée de la même manière de la clé. Le gobelin toucha la porte et introduisit la clé dans un même mouvement. Elle s'ouvrit dans un nuage de brume blanche. Elle ne contenait qu'une table en bois pourrit et quatre murs blancs. Drago ne s'en soucia pas. Il fit signe à Harry de rester dehors et entra. Il murmura quelques mots, et au centre de la table, quatre gallions d'or apparurent. Il les mis dans sa poche et ressortit.

Le gobelin ferma la porte de la même manière, un peu déçu que cet homme fut le véritable détenteur de cette pièce, et se remit dans le chariot. Harry y était déjà, et Drago prit place à son côté. Durant tout le voyage, il se retint de vomir. Le gobelin leur souhaita la bonne soirée à la sortie en grinçant des dents, et ferma la porte. Il ne leur restait que quinze minutes avant que les charmes cessent. Ils coururent à nouveau vers la pharmacie, et Drago reprit quelques couleurs. Il déposa directement quatre gallions sur le comptoir, et sans broncher, un des vampires lui donna un pot de crème identique à celui que Harry avait terminé, en plus de sa monnaie.

- Il faut faire vite! Plus que cinq minutes tout au plus!

- Je sais, je sais! Il y à une cheminée dans la boutique en face, entrons!

C'était un bar ou le bourbier du chemin de traverse venait se soûler. Harry et Drago se mirent dans la cheminée en même temps, prirent la poudre et Harry parla le plus distinctement possible : « 11 square grimaud! ». Au moins, personne d'autre ne pourrait connaître l'adresse de la maison tenue dans le secret. Personne ne semblait réveillé dans la maison de moldus, et en sortant, Harry lança un rapide sort de nettoyage. Ils firent le plus doucement possible pour entrer dans la maison du 12, square grimaud, pendant que leurs cheveux reprenaient une couleur plus naturelle. S'ils avaient su, ils ne se seraient pas essoufflés à se déguiser ainsi! Mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Ils entrèrent sans trop d'encombres dans la chambre, trop heureux que le tableau ne se soit pas réveillé. Harry n'eut pas à se geler les doigts, car sa sortie avait rendu ses extrémités glacées. Il passa rapidement la crème dans le dos de Malefoy, et ils se couchèrent sans un mot, le cœur encore battant. Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il avait commis un forfait avec Malefoy, il n'était même pas tombé dans un piège. Malefoy avait été honnête. Et ils n'avait même pas pensé à lui mettre son poing en pleine figure, pour une fois. Malefoy, lui, étai épuisé, et malgré l'excitation de la sortie, s'endormit rapidement... Et commença à bouger sérieusement! Harry lui rendit ses coups, au début, mais voyant que cela ne finissait pas, il se mit en colère :

- Malefoy arrêtes! Je sais que tu dors pas! Si tu t'arrêtes pas tout de suite je t'en colle une!

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Il s'agitait de plus en plus. Harry se retourna et le regarda à la lueur d'un « lumos ». Drago avait le visage baigné de larmes, et cherchait à se protéger de quelque chose.

-Drago! Réveilles-toi! Drago!

Drago se mit d'un seul coup sur son séant, avalant une goulée d'air, comme s'il était en train de se noyer, et, encore dans son rêve, avait un regard empli de peur et de crainte. Sa main rencontra le t-shirt de Harry, et sans même savoir où il était, il s'y accrocha fermement, et commença à pleurer doucement, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

- Drago... Drago tu n'est pas chez toi! Réveilles toi!

Drago lui faisait maintenant beaucoup de peine. C'est à cela qu'il devait ressembler lorsque son père le punissait. Il instaura pour lui même un moment intemporel sur lequel le quotidien n'aurait aucun impact. Drago était un garçon comme les autres, et il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Et si lui, Harry ne lui en donnait pas, il laisserait Drago dans sa peur et sa solitude, et un Gryffondor ne ferait jamais cela. Il prit Drago par les épaules et le serra contre lui, sa baguette les entourant d'un hâle de lumière. Drago était toujours dans son inconscient et retenait ses sanglots, mais il s'accrocha à Harry d'une force qui surprit le jeune brun.

- Si... Si tu dit ... ça à quelqu'un... Tu... est mort!

- Tais toi crétin. J'ai autant intérêt que toi à ce que cela ne se saches pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Drago se calme, puis se séparèrent, Harry sur les genoux et Drago assis sur son oreiller. Harry profita de la bulle qu'il avait crée dans son esprit pour en savoir plus. Drago avait comprit le message et se prêta à une séance de vérité.

- Tu rêvait de quoi?

- Mon père.

- Tu avait peur de lui?

- J'en ai toujours peur. De sa volonté, de ses menaces.

- Et ta mère?

- Elle... Elle n'est la que pour la circonstance, pour sourire aux invités. D'une certaine manière, elle préfère croire que tout va bien. C'est peut être mieux comme ça.

- Tu n'en parle pas à tes amis?

- Je n'ai pas d'amis. Juste une bande d'idiots qui me suivent en se figurant qu'il seront plus forts avec moi à leur tête.

- En fait... Tu est encore plus seul que moi.

- Je t'emmerde, Potter. Je demande pas ta pitié.

- Je n'ai pas de pitié. Peut être un peu plus de respect.

- Hein?

- Oui. Je pense que moi, j'aurais fuit depuis longtemps. Harry se remémorait le début de l'été ou rien que le simple ennui lui donnait des envies de fugues. Toi tu ne fuit pas. Tu reste digne face à la situation et tu endure. Tu as choisi l'honneur et la fierté alors que moi, j'ai prit amitié et liberté en option. C'est ce qui fait de toi un Serpentard et de moi un Gryffondor.

- Tu devient philosophe maintenant? Mais en un sens tu as raison. Ma fierté et mon nom, c'est tout ce que je possède.

- C'est dommage. On aurait vraiment pu s'entendre.

- Avec un péquenot comme toi? Ne me fait pas rire!

- Tu t'es vu? Tu met plus de temps dans une salle de bain qu'Hermionne quand elle veut se coiffer!

Les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur, et pour la première fois, Harry vit un vrai rire dans la gorge de Malefoy. Pas un rire hautain ou méprisant, mais un rire simple, sans intentions. Ses traits avaient radicalement changés. C'était presque effrayant. Après un soupir, ils se mirent d'accord pour aller se coucher. Une nouvelle journée remplie de devoirs et d'ennui les attendaient le lendemain.

- Les garçons! Debout! Aujourd'hui on va acheter vos nouvelles affaires. La rentrée est dans quelques semaines, et vous devez avoir lu quelques livres déjà. Drago, tu ira seul, comme prévu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Le professeur Rogue est venu pour t'accompagner.

Drago grogna une réponse inaudible, comme à son habitude. Ils s'habillèrent et déjeunèrent tous en un temps record, Hermionne, les Weasley et Harry étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir ensemble. Le professeur Rogue attendait dans le couloir, il était convenu que lui et Drago passeraient une heure environ avant les Weasley. Une fois partis, Hermionne ne se fit pas attendre.

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dehors hier soir?

- Quoi?

- Ne ment pas, Harry, lui répondit Ginny. Nous on ne dormait pas! Fred, Georges et Ron non plus! On vous à vu sortir!

- je... Je ne peut pas répondre, mais tout ce que je peut vous dire c'est que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'ordre ou ... Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Harry! C'est très dangereux, protesta Hermionne. Tu aurais pu te faire prendre! Si nous, on a pu vous suivre sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, imagine un sorcier plus expérimenté!

- Je sais, Hermionne mais ne t'en fait pas ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec... Les évènements du moment.

- Hahaaa je savais bien que notre Harry draguait le petit Malefoy! Ils sortent en amoureux au clair de lune! Fred et Georges partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus pour éviter les coups de Harry.

En attendant l'heure, Molly Weasley les mit au travail pour ranger toute la maison. S'en suivit une bataille de polochons, des cris et une furieuse dispute de madame Weasley envers ses fils, Harry compris. Ils finirent tous par mettre leurs robes de sorcier, et par prendre chacun l'argent nécessaire pour acheter leurs affaires. Sirius avait déjà prévu de quoi satisfaire les besoin de Harry, quand à Hermionne, elle avait été prévenue de prendre son nécessaire avant de venir chez Sirius. Chacun prit la poudre de cheminette, et ils se retrouvèrent au chemin de traverse. Molly n'arriva pas à contenir les enfants plus de deux minutes, chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête, elle en perdait un ou deux. Ginny et Hermionne étaient parties de leur côté dans la nouvelle boutique de beauté et sorcellerie, tandis que Ron et Harry se rendaient dans une taverne pour une bièrraubeurre bien méritée. Ils venaient de commencer lorsque Georges et Fred, sortis d'on ne sais où débarquèrent, à moitié trempé, hilares. Ron les regarda de travers.

- Je ne veut même pas savoir...

- Et pourtant! Hein Fred?!

- Ouais! Pas autant excitant que sortir avec un Malefoy mais presque!

- Je ne sors PAS avec Malefoy!

- C'est vrai Fred, lança Ron, pour sortir ensemble, il faut au moins un baiser, et la... AIE! Harry! Avoue que c'est louche! Tu est celui qui déteste le plus Malefoy après moi et tu as passé presque plus de temps avec lui qu'avec nous! Et en plus vous ne vous tapez même plus dessus. J'ai perdu trois mornilles à cause de toi!

- Quoi?

- Ben... s'expliqua Ron gêné. On avait parié qu'avant la fin de la semaine, Malefoy aurait au moins le nez en sang...

- Disons que je n'ai rien entendu... bon il faudrait aller acheter nos livres, sinon on ne sera jamais à l'heure.

Harry laissa quelques pièces sur la table, et ils sortirent. Fred et Georges avaient lancé un sort de nettoyage simple, mais efficace sur leurs robes. Il y avait au programme une dizaine de livres comme « La Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du Mal » ou « Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques ». Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique, ils trouvèrent le professeur Rogue et Malefoy qui avait apparemment prit tout son temps. Le professeur semblait blasé et fermé à toute discussion. Drago se tenait sur l'étage au dessus, devant une balustrade. Ron, Fred et Georges se précipitèrent sur les livres à effet immédiat, s'empressant de les ouvrir et de provoquer une émeute parmi la gent livresque. Drago lui fit signe, et Harry monta directement au premier, Rogue étant occupé dans un livre de potions indéchiffrable, dans un rayon plutôt obscur selon Harry.

- J'ai découvert ce que faisait mon père... Enfin presque.

- Et pourquoi tu me raconte ça à moi, Malefoy?

- Par ce que je pense... Non je suis même sûr que ça va t'intéresser. Il s'agit d'une pensine mais elle est dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Impossible de l'avoir sans...

- C'est bon j'ai compris tu veut que ce soit moi qui ailles la prendre?

- Tu est le seul à pouvoir aller dans son bureau sans convocation!

- Mais enfin! Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point c'est dur! Et puis ce ne sont pas mes affaires débrouilles-toi!

- Comme tu voudra, Potter, l'infirmière...

- Tu me le revaudra un jour!

- Harry? Lui cria Ron. Tu viens? J'ai trouvé certains livres!

- J'arrive. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Malefoy.

- Je sais, fit Drago avec un sourire plein de mépris.

Hermionne et Ginny les avaient rejoints, et les livres commençaient à peser lourd dans les chaudrons. Ils rejoignirent madame Weasley, qui avait retrouvé monsieur Weasley. Sur sa proposition, il prirent tous partit d'aller manger une glace. Harry se demandait comment il allait encore faire pour se sortir d'une telle situation. Il regarda ses amis les uns après les autres... Hermionne lui aurait dit de tout raconter a Dumbledore ou à Mc Gonagall, Ron lui aurait inspiré un bon coup de poing sur la figure, Fred et Georges avaient sûrement déjà prévu de faire de la vie de Malefoy une misère une fois rentrés. Quand à Ginny, elle était sûrement du même avis qu'Hermionne. Mais Harry savait qu'il DEVAIT le faire. En plus, si quelque chose pouvait embarrasser à ce point le grand Lucius Malefoy, ça ne pouvait effectivement que l'intéresser. Drago avait encore eu raison. Et ça, c'était vraiment bizarre.

À peine rentrés au 12, square grimaud, Hermionne et Ginny se précipitèrent dans leur chambre pour commencer à lire leurs nouveaux manuels. Ron, Fred et Georges posèrent les leurs sur leur lit avant d'aller explorer une nouvelle branche de la magie non cautionnée par Poudlard. Harry allait les rejoindre, lorsque madame Weasley le rattrapa, une lettre à la main.

- Harry! C'est pour toi. Cela vient du ministère. Le hibou qui nous à apporté ça était furieux d'avoir dû attendre aussi longtemps.

- Du ministère?

- Oui, tu t'es servit de la magie hors de l'école, Harry.

- Mais c'était contre un détraqueur! Il allait s'en prendre à Dudley et à moi!

- Je sais, Harry mais les règles étant ce qu'elles sont, tu va devoir t'expliquer au Magenmagot. C'est une sorte de tribunal. Bon peigne toi un peu et arrange tes habits tu doit partir tout de suite. Arthur t'accompagnera jusque là-bas. Bon courage, Harry, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Harry était perplexe. Le ministère savait qu'il s'était servit de la magie, mais ils ne savait pas pourquoi? De toutes façons, il n'avait rien à cacher. Le détraqueur n'avait rien à faire la, et sa vie ainsi que celle de son cousin en dépendait. Hermionne vint lui donner une multitude de conseils sur la façon de dire les choses devant un ministère le tout sans reprendre son souffle, et Ron se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule, ce qui signifiait beaucoup pour Harry. D'un regard navré, Arthur lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette. Hermionne et Ron se consultèrent afin de savoir quelles étaient les différentes échappatoires de Harry. Elle se proposait même de répertorier tous les cours jusqu'à la septième année pour Harry si celui-ci était expulsé. Fred et Georges se tournaient les pouces en cherchant une solution, et Ginny se référait à Hermionne, pensant qu'à eux tous, ils parviendraient à convaincre Dumbledore de réintégrer Harry « au cas ou ». Harry revint la tête basse, mais passablement heureux. Il avait le droit de rester à Poudlard.

La semaine qui suivit, Drago était partit de la maison chez son parrain, pour assurer ses arrières. Ron organisa une mini fête de gâteaux secs dans sa chambre pour l'occasion, et même Hermionne ne dit rien, agacée par la suffisance de Drago. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry était un peu déçu. Il était sûr de passer à côté de quelque chose de très important.

* * *

Je répond à mes deux toutes premières review : Merci Nebuleuse26!! ca m'a fait super plaisir!! *de toutes façons je m'attendais même pas à ce que quelqu'un la lise donc je suis d'autant plus heureuse!) la suite arrive pataper t désolée pour les numéros de page c'est un réflexe openofficien chez moi


	4. Le nouveau professeur

Voila je poste tout à la suite!! ah et euh pour les prochains chose que je n'avais pas noté disons qu'on réduira la temps de préparation des potions... vous comprendrez au chap 5 :) Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre IV/ ****Le nouveau professeur.**

Au départ du Poudlard express, Harry se trouvait seul dans sa cabine. Il était un peu déprimé, et ces dernières semaines étaient tout sauf amusantes. Le Magenmagot l'avait laissé tranquille grâce au témoignage de Dumbledore, mais il se sentait surveillé. Il finit par s'endormir, et finalement, Ron et Hermionne revinrent, la tête pleine de règles à appliquer. Harry se rendait compte que maintenant, il ne verrait plus beaucoup ses amis. Le seul sourire qu'il s'arracha fut en voyant Hagrid à l'arrivée, qui le serra dans ses bras, a lui faire craquer tous les os. Hagrid devait s'occuper d'emmener les premières années, tandis que lui et sa promotion devaient prendre des carrosses tirés par magie. Harry avait vu les premières années, et sur une remarque de Ron, il trouvait aussi qu'il les prenait au berceau, car c'est sûr, Harry était bien plus grand lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard!

Après seulement une semaine de cours, Harry se sentait de nouveau chez lui. Bien sûr il y avait le revers de la médaille, comme le professeur Rogue. Mais ce qui avait le plus chamboulé Poudlard, c'était leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Dolorès Ombrage. Il l'avait vue au ministère, et elle avait été contre sa réinsertion. Dolorès Ombrage est une sorcière à la silhouette trapue. Sur son cou presque inexistant, reposait une grosse tête. Sa bouche est large, ses lèvres molles, sa dentition serrée et pointue,. Ajouté à cela de grands yeux ronds, et Harry pensait immédiatement à un crapaud habillé d'un cardigan pelucheux rose. Elle avait les cheveux châtain clair courts et bouclés, retenus par un bandeau rose. Elle arborait toujours un sourire de circonstance, et sa voix aigrelette faisait grincer beaucoup de dents. Ce qui énervait le plus Harry, mais aussi Hermionne, c'est qu'elle refusait que l'on se serve de baguettes pendant son cours. Elle ordonnait la lecture passive de son livre, mais refusait toute question.

Il arrive justement, pendant un cours, qu'Hermionne posa une énième fois sa question. « mais comment sauront nous nous défendre contre les forces du mal si nous n'avons aucune expérience pratique? » Ombrage faisait mine de ne pas entendre et comprendre à l'habitude, mais là, Hermionne commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. « Mademoiselle Granger, sachez que tant que le ministère vivra, vous n'aurez aucunement à vous battre contre ce genre de choses. Alors lisez et taisez vous ». Harry fulminait. Pour la première fois, il se leva et parla. Même le professeur ne su que dire sur le moment. « Et que faites vous, professeur, des années qui ont suivit et ou Poudlard à du se défendre contre Voldemort? » « vous mentez cher enfant, dit elle avec son plus beau sourire. Vous-Savez-Qui n'est jamais revenu. Il est mort il y a plusieurs années déjà. » »c'est faux! Et vous le savez très bien! Voldemort reviendra! » »cessez de prononcer ce nom! Et vous avez une retenue. Vous viendrez tous les soirs de la semaine à 8h00 précises dans mon bureau. En attendant sortez, je ne veut plus vous entendre! »

les élèves étaient sidérés. Tout le monde savait que Voldemort était revenu plusieurs fois. Bien sûr personne n'aurait prononcé son nom comme Harry l'aurait fait, mais le professeur Ombrage était là pour leur boucher les yeux et les oreilles, fut-ce de force. Et cela, Hermionne l'avait bien comprit.

Lorsque Harry arrive dans le bureau de Dolorès Ombrage, il se demanda s'il devait sortir en courant ou céder à la nausée. Dans le bureau d'Ombrage, des étoffes ornées de dentelles recouvraient tout, des vases de fleurs séchées étaient posés sur de petit napperons et un mur entier était occupé par une collection d'assiettes ornementales qui représentaient des chatons aux couleurs criardes, chacun portant autour du cou un nœud différent. Elle était assise à son bureau, apparemment occupée à rédiger une lettre. Elle leva immédiatement la tête à l'entrée de Harry, et lui fit signe de s'assoir.

- Vous écrirez sur le parchemin en face de vous cinquante fois « Je ne dois pas mentir ».

- Mais!

- Cent fois! Et appliquez-vous. Non, laissez votre plume, et prenez celle posée à côté du parchemin.

Harry se mit à écrire sur le parchemin. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que cette plume n'avait pas d'encrier, mais écrivait bien tout de même. Après avoir écrit la première phrase, il ressentit une vive douleur à la main, et vit que ce qu'il avait écrit s'était aussi inscrit sur le dos de sa main droite! Il regarda ombrage qui lui adressa un bref sourire. Harry avait comprit la punition. L'écriture importait peu. Il serra les dents et continua d'écrire, mais plus il le faisait, plus les mots restaient longtemps sur sa main. Au centième, le sang s'était mis à couler le long du poignet de Harry. Il ne desserra pas les dents, et partit sans un mot, sous le petit rire d'ombrage.

Cette semaine fut la plus difficile pour Harry et les Gryffondor. Ombrage avait brisé tous les clubs de Poudlard, incluant le quidditch. Un couvre feu avait été instauré, et chaque jour, une nouvelle règle faisait son apparition. Les jumeaux Weasley eurent aussi à subir Ombrage. Ils avaient transformé le couloir menant à la grande salle en marécage. Leurs balais furent confisqués, et ils durent subir le supplice de la plume. Cependant, il ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Ils avaient fabriqué des dragées et bonbons en tous genre, portant les doux noms de nougat néansang, pastilles de gerbe, mais surtout, la plus osée, pousse rikiki. Leur slogan était basée sur Voldemort lui même :

« Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Craignez plutôt POUSSE-RIKIKI - le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes ! »

Tous les élèves s'arrachaient leurs inventions, qui contenaient non seulement le provocateur de maladie, mais aussi le remède. Aucun professeur n'avait réussi à mettre une cause sur l'état de leurs élèves, et se voyaient bien obligés de les laisser sortir de cours.

Au troisième soir, en sortant de la salle de torture, Harry tomba sur Drago. Il faisait ses tours de préfet, et venait faire son rapport à Ombrage. Il vit la main de Harry, et sans même prévenir, le prit par la manche et l'emmena, malgré ses protestations, moitié marchant, moitié courant vers une salle vide. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi servaient les punitions du professeur Ombrage, mais même lui pensait qu'elle allait un peu loin. Drago fouilla dans son sac, et sortit sa crème pour les blessures magiques. Sans un mot, il l'appliqua sur le dos de la main de Harry, qui se sentit immédiatement soulagé.

- Ça va mieux?

- Oui... Mais pourquoi?

- J'avais une dette envers toi. Tu peut garder ce pot. Je m'en suis racheté.

- Merci Malefoy. Cette Ombrage est une vraie garce. Si je la tenais!

- Personne ne l'aime vraiment mais que veut tu je suis un Serpentard et en tant que tel je me dois d'être dans ses petits papiers.

- Je sais. Il faut... Il faut que je retourne dans la tour Gryffondor.

Ils se séparèrent là, et Harry ne fut jamais aussi reconnaissant à Drago pour son geste. Cette nuit, il dormirait enfin tranquille. Le lendemain, en passant près du bureau de Dumbledore pour aller récurer les bains de l'infirmerie, punition de Rogue pour avoir balancé sa potion de super viscosité sur Goyle, Harry rencontra Drago qui cherchait des points à retirer. Ils eurent la même idée en même temps. Dumbledore venait de partir pour le ministère, et personne ne gardait son bureau. Si le mot de passe était toujours sorbet au citron, ils pourraient avoir la pensine que Rogue avait laissée! Harry prononça le mot de passe, et l'aigle sculpté se mit à bouger. Ils se mirent tous les deux sur la première marche, et entrèrent dans le bureau. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas d'alarme pour entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Maintenant, il fallait repérer la pensine. Elles étaient toutes blanches, polies, miroitantes sur un grande étagère bien en vue.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soient celles ci.

- Il y en à d'autres dans le fond, suggéra Drago.

- Deux autres pensines poussiéreuses et grises étaient rangées à côté des autres. Sur l'une d'elles était gravé « SL ».

- C'est celle-ci, s'exclama Drago. Severus, Lucius. Bon comment fait-on?

- Il faut se pencher au dessus. Je l'ai fait, une fois.

Ils prirent la pensine et la mirent au sol. Ils penchèrent leurs visages au dessus, et le paysage changea. Ils se retrouvaient dans une chambre de préfet décorée de serpents en pierre et de fauteuils de cuir vert. La chambre de Lucius lorsqu'il était préfet. Un jeune homme blond, très fin et soigneusement habillé et coiffé arriva. Il s'assit sur l'un des canapés, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet homme devait avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds. Il attendit quelques secondes lorsqu'un autre jeune homme, brun aux cheveux noir de geais et au teint très blanc vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Tu est pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude, Sev. Dit-il en arrangeant ses longs cheveux.

- Inutile de parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Je vient te demander de renoncer à ton projet, Lucius.

- Jamais. Jedusor est un puissant sorcier. Si nous le suivons, il nous mènera au sommet.

- Et que fait tu de moi?

- Désolé, Severus, mais je vais bientôt épouser Narcissa, et il faut que je pense à notre avenir.

- Je vois. Alors, si tu veut, je te suivrais.

- Severus! Lucius semblait mêlé entre une grande joie et une peine sans fond.

- Puisqu'il faut cela pour que l'on se voie toujours, je suis prêt, Lucius.

La pensine était très courte. Elle commença à devenir floue, mais juste assez pour que Drago et Harry puissent voir Lucius Malefoy se jeter sur Rogue et...l'embrasser! Pire, Rogue ne semblait pas surprit, et le montrait bien!

Drago faillit rendre son déjeuner. Même Harry ne pensait pas que ce qui pouvait embarrasser monsieur Malefoy soit aussi... embarrassant! Drago ne pouvait plus regarder Harry. Ils rangèrent très vite la pensine et descendirent les marches quatre à quatre. Ils ne se regardèrent pas et partirent chacun de leur côté, tous deux rouges de honte. Au moins, ils étaient fixés sur la pensine!

Les journées de Harry se ressemblaient toutes et il était épuisé. Le pire moment de la journée était le cours avec Dolorès Ombrage. Hermionne était haineuse à l'idée même de faire ce cours (ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'apprendre presque tout le manuel par cœur) et elle savait aussi que Dolorès faisait tout pour cacher une vérité très importante que les élèves ne savaient pas, et qui les impliquaient. Elle eu une idée, que jamais Hermionne Granger n'aurait pu avoir sans une bonne dose de courage et de pardon au manuel des règles de l'école. Avec l'aide de Ron et de Ginny, Harry étant occupé à écrire sa punition, elle entreprit de créer une potion de veritas. Le problème n'était pas de la faire, mais de faire en sorte que le professeur la boive. Or, elle emmenait souvent un thé en classe. Quelques gouttes dans sa boisson suffiraient pour tout lui faire dire.

- On pourrait lui jeter à la figure, et peut être qu'elle en avalera un peu? Suggéra Ron.

- Je préfère ne rien avoir entendu, répondit Hermionne.

- Et les cours de métamorphose? Continua Ginny. On pourrait prendre une tasse à thé normale et faire un échange!

- Bonne idée, mais où mettra-t-on la tasse subtilisée?

- Ah oui... approuva Ginny.

- Je pense, commença Hermionne, que le mieux est que Ron ou moi fassions diversion, puisque nous sommes dans la même classe, pendant que l'autre verse quelques gouttes dans son thé.

Ainsi fut-il décidé. Ron ferait diversion en faisant tomber tout ce que pourrait contenir son sac sur les pieds d'Ombrage (et il était assez doué pour ça) pendant que Hermionne passait en coup de vent tout en mettant quelques gouttes de potions contenues dans une pipette dans la tasse, ni vu, ni connu. Ils se rendirent dans la salle commune dès le lendemain matin avec la potion. Il fallait avant tout l'essayer, et ce dans une tasse de thé. Ron devait se prêter au jeu et avaler la potion. Hermionne en mit quelques gouttes dans un verre qui contenait du thé brûlant, et rangea le petit bocal dans son sac lorsque Drago arriva.

- Alors Weasmoche, on est si pauvre que même la nourriture de Poudlard doit t'être offerte?

- La ferme Malefoy! Tiens les fesses d'ombrage ont appelé, elles voudraient que tu arrête de les lécher en permanence!

- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour insolence!

- Et moi j'en enlève vingt à Serpentard pour abus de gomina!

Drago devint rouge de rage, prit le gobelet, et partir en le buvant. Hermionne le regarda un moment, demanda un autre verre, et remis quelques gouttes de veritas dedans. Harry pointa le bout de son nez fatigué à ce moment. Il sentit tout juste le morceau de papier qu'Hermionne lui glissa dans la main sans que personne ne la vit, et il se dirigea très vite vers Drago qui sortait après l'avoir lu.

- Ron bu le thé avec une moue significative. Tout ce qui ne contenait pas au moins dix sucres était amer pour lui. Ginny et Hermionne commencèrent l'interrogatoire :

- Quel est ton nom? Demanda Hermionne. Non trop simple.

- De quelle couleur sont tes cheveux? Reprit Ginny. Non trop difficile de répondre.

- Quelle est ton équipe de quidditch préférée? Ah oui c'est vrai tu hésites encore selon les gagnants.

- C'est toi qui m'a volé mes chocogrenouilles?

- N... N... OUI! Désolé Ginny j'en avait plus!

Les deux filles se regardèrent avec un sourire. Ça marchait!

Harry rattrapa Drago alors qu'il sortait de la salle commune. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Qu'est ce que tu veut Potter? Si c'est pour que je te donne des points c'est raté.

- Harry chuchotait presque à cause des élèves qui passaient pour aller déjeuner. Est tu allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans permission, hier?

- Potter? Mais tu est fou enfin... Oui! Drago écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il venait de se trahir et il avait dit tout le contraire de ce qu'il pensait répondre.

Harry griffonna un mot sur le papier d'Hermionne et lui remit discrètement. Il lui envoya une belle injure en passant, comme si Drago venait de lui retirer injustement des points. Drago lut son mot, attendit en faisant mine de contrôler les élèves et en retirant des points à tout va, puis prit plusieurs escaliers et tourna quelques couloirs avant de se retrouver devant une porte en bois simple. Il pensa à une salle de classe comme celle où il avait emmené Harry et entra. C'était la salle sur demande. Il l'y retrouva, et Harry lui expliqua qu'il en avait pour une bonne demi-heure avant de se débarrasser du veritas. C'était vraiment étrange de les voir s'entraider, surtout de voir Hermionne le faire envers Drago. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis Harry rompit le silence.

- Je... Je voulais encore te remercier pour ta crème. Elle coûte très cher, si tu veut je pourrais te rembourser.

- Je m'appelle pas Weasley, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rembourse.

- Arrête de les insulter! Ce sont des gens très bien!

- C'était une noble famille et ils sont tombés très bas en se consacrant à l'étude des moldus. Pour moi ils ne valent plus rien.

- Avoue que tu est jaloux qu'ils soient si heureux même s'ils ne sont pas aussi riches que toi!

- Oui c'est vrai et alors? Moi j'ai gardé ma dignité! Et toi Potter, tu traîne avec ces sang-de-bourbe et ces rouquins qui sont la honte de la sorcellerie!

- Tu me déteste pour ça?

- Je ne te déteste pas Potter!

- Alors quoi?

- Cesses de poser des questions!! Et là, tout ce que Drago avait sur le cœur sortit d'un seul coup. Comment savoir si tu ne te moque pas de moi hein? Saint Potter à mis Malefoy dans ses filets! Tu n'a fait tout ça que pour m'humilier en fin de compte! Tout ce que tu voulait c'était une énième victoire à ton palmarès, Potter!

Drago pleurait de rage, il disait tout ce qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Harry venait de comprendre que lorsque Drago offrait son amitié à quelqu'un, ce qui était rare, il devait se faire trahir à tous les coups. Il tentait bien de lui expliquer qu'il était sincère, mais le jeune blond déversait sa colère sur Harry. Le doute qu'il avait en lui était si fort que rien ne l'arrêtait. Harry eu une sorte de lumière en lui. Tout devenait clair en cet instant, et il regarda Malefoy qui criait toujours. Il s'avança rapidement vers lui, lui prit le visage entre ses mains, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire taire, et lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Drago était resté interdit, et une larme coulait le long de la joue de Harry. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Harry lui dit d'une voix sourde.

- Ne redis jamais ce que tu viens de dire, Drago. Tu ne veut plus me revoir après ça?

- Je... Si je veut bien. Je tiens beaucoup à toi Harry tu est le seul à croire un peu en moi. Mais pas tout de suite c'est... Trop flou.

Harry quitta la pièce en trombe, laissant Drago scotché, mais rassuré. Toute la fin de journée ils s'évitèrent, et au moment d'aller au cours de Rogue, ils en oublièrent de s'insulter. C'était le dernier cours de la journée, et Harry devait à nouveau subir Ombrage et sa plume.

Hermionne et Ron ne perdaient pas leur temps. Ombrage étant du côté de Serpentard, elle leur accordait un droit de retraits de points illimités. Les deux préfets de Gryffondor prenaient donc n'importe quel prétexte pour restituer leurs points aux différentes maisons, aidés des préfets de Sairdaigle et Pouffsoufle. « tenue très propre, Simons! Vingt points pour Sairdaigle ». « Fox à nettoyé son bout de table, il participe à la vie de l'école! Vingt points pour Pouffsoufle » « je retire trente points a Serpentard pour lacet défait! » cela ne marchait pas à tous les coups, mais avec la connaissance des règles de l'école que possédait Hermionne, ils réussissaient presque à tous les coups à rééquilibrer les sabliers.

Harry revenait dans sa chambre, et se massa la main avec la crème de Drago. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il était prit d'une colère sourde et d'une grande honte qui lui faisait fermer ses paupières hermétiquement. Drago est un Serpentard. Le pire être qui puisse être sur terre après Voldemort. Pourquoi leur relation avait-elle évoluée ainsi? Il se posa des questions en y répondant à son avantage durant quelques heures, et répondit distraitement à Ron et Neville qui partaient se coucher. Il s'endormit avec la ferme conviction que Drago était un petit déchet dont il fallait qu'il se débarrasse. Au moment ou il sombra dans ses rêves, sa conscience lui arriva comme un boulet « un déchet, certes, mais un déchet qui à besoin de toi, Harry. » et il s'endormit pour une nouvelle nuit agitée.


	5. Veritas et débarras

**Chapitre V/ ****Veritas et débarras.**

Hermionne n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Harry depuis l'incident avec Drago. Elle était très préoccupée par ce qu'elle allait faire, et ne disait presque plus bonjour à personne. Elle avait presque raté une potion au cours de Rogue et n'eut que 95% des points. Elle était si absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne pensa pas à s'auto-mutiler par le travail. Enfin vint le troisième jour après la préparation de la potion, le cours d'Ombrage. Elle était très exactement à l'heure, comme à son habitude, et Ron et Hermionne avaient déjà répété leur scène plus d'une dizaine de fois. Et tout se passa comme prévu. Ils attendirent qu'Ombrage déposa son thé au bord de son bureau et Ron arriva, et percuta le professeur, comme s'il était trop fatigué pour y voir clair. Il renversa tous ses livres sur elle, et se pencha pour les ramasser en lui jetant son regard de chien errant le plus puissant qu'il ait en réserve. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, ce n'était rien pour connaître la vérité. Dans le même temps, Hermionne avait prit une pipette en verre pré-remplie et y jeta en passant derrière Ombrage trois gouttes de veritas sans s'arrêter de marcher. Personne n'eut l'idée de la regarder. Pas même Ombrage.

Ron et Hermionne s'assirent tous deux à côté de Harry et attendirent le cœur battant. Hermionne en mélangeait ses chapitres. Ombrage commença à citer quelques passages de son livre, et sous le cœur presque à l'arrêt des deux Gryffondor, elle bu une gorgée. C'était suffisant. Hermionne eut un rictus qui eu fait fuir Lucius en personne. Elle se pencha vers Harry et lui raconta ce que contenait le thé d'Ombrage. Deuxième gorgée. Hermionne voulait être sûre de son coup. Harry regarda son professeur avec des yeux ronds, et toute un film de vengeance passa devant ses yeux. Son amie le rappela à l'ordre. Ombrage devait avant tout révéler ce qu'elle savait à propos de Voldemort. Et à tout le monde. Elle jeta un sort d'amplification très discrètement, se leva, et parla directement, interrompant son professeur.

- Madame Ombrage, est-il vrai que Voldemort (et elle fit des efforts pour prononcer ce nom) va revenir afin d'attaquer Poudlard?

- Mademoiselle Granger! Personne ne vous à demandé de poser des questions stupides! Vous... Vous... Le professeur serra les dents et entama une sorte de grimace étrange, comme si elle s'étouffait. OUI! Voldemort revient! Mais... continua-t-elle plus doucement, le ministère de la magie... Elle ne put continuer, sachant qu'elle allait dire un mensonge. NOUS FERMONS LES YEUX!!

- Alors votre seul but était de détruire cette école? Hermionne ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de reprendre son souffle.

- Oui! Cette école de dépravés et d'incapables! Tous autant que vous êtes et les Serpentards dans le lot! Vous ne méritez pas la protection du ministère de la magie, et surtout VOUS Monsieur Potter!

Dolores Ombrage s'enfuit à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, furieuse contre tout ce qu'il existait dans cette école. Tous les élèves de la classe étaient ébahis. Et toute l'école était au courant. Comme d'un seul homme, les Gryffondor sortirent de la classe et coururent après Ombrage. Elle s'était réfugiée près de la sortie, et tous les élèves de l'école étaient présents. Ils avaient tous eu la même idée, y compris les Serpentards. Les professeurs suivaient incapables de retenir leurs classes, et au fond, ne le voulant peut-être pas. Lee Jordan s'était avancé vers le milieu du cercle que formaient les élèves des quatre maisons au pied du grand escalier du hall. Il soutenait Fred, qui avait le dos en sang. Il avait reçu une punition pour avoir bloqué Ombrage dans son bureau, et pour ne pas avoir dénoncé son frère. Fred eut un sourire dément. Il prit sa baguette, et lança une musique dont le ton était assez fort. À ce bruit, Georges apparut en haut des escaliers avec les deux balais. Il en monta un, et vola à côté de son frère pour l'aider. Lee serra son ami avant de le laisser partir, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit sourire Fred. Ombrage était outrée. Elle n'arrivait même pas à bouger. Lorsque les deux frères furent au dessus d'elle, elle voulu lever sa baguette afin de leur lancer un sort puissant, mais s'arrêta net aux vues de la douzaine de baguettes pointées sous son nez. Fred disparut au dehors de l'école, et Georges leur cria :

- A la revoyure les amis, ! Nous vous invitons au 93, chemin de Traverse, réductions pour tous ceux qui utiliseront nos produits pour rendre la vie infernale à cette vieille folle! Peeves! Je t'ordonne de mener la vie dure à cette peau de vache!

Peeves s'inclina très bas, et chose tout à fait exceptionnelle, obéi à un élève « bien sûr, Monseigneur... ». Georges retourna son balai et s'envola sous les applaudissements de tous les élèves. Harry s'avança dans le cercle, la baguette toujours pointée vers Ombrage.

- allez vous-en, maintenant. Plus personne ne veut de vous, ici.

- Potter! Vous reviendrez dans mon bureau...

- On à dit Personne!

Hermionne avait aussi levé sa baguette. Elle tremblait à l'idée de menacer un professeur. En haut de l'escalier, Mc Gonagall souriait au professeur Flitwick. Non, ils n'interviendraient pas cette fois-ci. Les élèves de Sairdaigle retirèrent sa baguette à Ombrage et la ligotèrent solidement. Elle fut emmenée près de Touffu, qui la garda aussi bien que la pierre philosophale. C'est à ce moment que les autres professeurs ramenèrent les élèves en classe, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry, Ron et Hermionne discutaient à bâtons rompus de la sortie de Georges et Fred, lorsque Harry reçu un papier derrière la tête. Il se pencha pour le ramasser pendant que Hermionne faisait une imitation pitoyable d'Ombrage, et partit, prétextant la fatigue. Lee Jordan et Angelina Johnson était à un bout de la table, préparant les rapport qu'Ombrage devait envoyer au ministère, afin de les envoyer tous les soirs. Ils sourirent à Harry lorsqu'il passa.

Après quelques couloirs et deux étages, Harry était devant la petite porte en bois. Il imagina le salon des Serpentards, et entra. Drago y était, assit dans un fauteuil. Harry jeta dans la cheminée le mot que Drago lui avait envoyé sous la photo de leur salle commune. Il était anxieux, et regardait le jeune blond avec appréhension. Il s'assit sur un siège à côté du grand canapé ou Drago s'était installé.

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir?

- Pour te dire adieu, Potter.

- Qu...?

L'ordre m'a convoqué régulièrement ces dernières semaines. Je leur ait dit tout ce que je savait. Mais je sais qu'à cause de cela, je ne serait pas épargné. Je dois avouer que malgré le fait que je te haïsse, tu est le seul à qui je puisse confier ça. Si Tu-Sais-Qui sait qu'il à été trahit, et il le saura très bientôt, je serait sa prochaine victime. J'ai été le seul à ne pas être à ces côté ces temps-ci. Et le seul à te parler. Maintenant, je n'attend plus qu'il le découvre.

- Désolé pour toi.

- Je ne veut pas de ta pitié Saint Potter! Je venais te prévenir! Tant qu'à crever autant que ça soit utile! IL arrive bientôt avec tous ses mangemorts, et TU est sa cible. Il sera la avant trois jours. Je ne sais rien de plus!

Harry se leva, excédé.

- Pourquoi tu est comme ça? Tu cherches à être un martyr? Après tout ce que tu as fait? Malefoy tu est l'être le plus méprisable que je connaisse! Tu est têtu, arrogant, suffisant, et lèche-botte par dessus le marché! Tu est l'être le plus vil que je connaisse!

- Alors dis moi pourquoi on passe presque tout notre temps ensemble, Potter? Tu est un raté, un nul! Tout le monde te cours après alors que tu n'a aucun talent! Tu prend tous les lauriers pour toi alors que les autres souffrent pour te protéger de ta propre stupidité!

- Si je suis si stupide pourquoi je suis le seul qui passe autant de temps avec toi, sans te juger sur le fait que tu soit un Serpentard ET un fils de mangemort? Harry s'était levé et se tenait face à Drago, assis, regardant le feu de la cheminée.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu est stupide, c'est tout. Et sur tous les êtres de ce monde, tu est le seul avec qui je puisse parler sans être oppressé par mon nom ou mes origines. Harry s'assit dans un « pouf » à côté de Drago.

- Je sais. Toi aussi tu est...hum... Celui qui me reste en cas de pépin.

Harry savait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Drago. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, et malgré le fait que le Serpentard soit un être si détestable, il ne le détestait pas.

- Je ne veut pas que tu meures, Drago.

- Bien sûr que non, tu veut sauver la terre entière!

- Ça n'est pas ça! je... suis un peu triste quand je repense à tout ce que tu as dû subir à cause de moi.

- C'est gentil de ta part, mais ça n'arrange rien. Drago prit une grande inspiration. Sans son remède contre lui-même, il n'y parviendrais pas. Il savait qu'il tenait à le faire, même si après il flanquerait une bonne raclée à ce crétin de Potter. Mais Drago avait mûrement réfléchit à tout cela. Et finalement, jamais il n'avait été aussi soulagé de s'avouer quelque chose . Harry le regarda de travers.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Bois-en une gorgée s'il te plaît. Il déboucha la fiole, dont il but lui-même une gorgée, pour montrer à Harry que ce n'était pas du poison. Harry la prit avec méfiance, mas but tout de même. Drago reprit :

- C'est de la potion de veritas. Tu va être obligé de dire la vérité, tout comme moi. Je veut qu'on en finisse.

- Pourquoi?

- Par ce qu'un Malefoy ne s'arrête jamais en pleine route, il finit ce qu'il à commencé, Potter!

- Très bien, j'attends tes question. Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

- Alors, Harry Potter, que ressent tu pour moi?

- Je... Harry rougit violemment. Les mots se précipitaient sur ses lèvres sans qu'il put les retenir. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu me rend dingue! Je te déteste mais je n'arrive plus à te quitter! Il regarda à l'opposé de Drago qui souriait de façon narquoise. Il se vengea.

- Et toi Drago? Ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a rien! Alors dis moi qu'est ce que tu ressent pour moi?

- Je t'aime.

La réponse avait été donnée sans même que Drago le sache. Il pensait qu'il répondrait quelque chose du genre « j'ai eu une attirance mais ça s'arrête là ». Harry ne voulait plus regarder Drago. Il était réellement troublé. Les cheveux du jeune blond contrastaient avec le rouge de sa peau. Drago se reprit immédiatement.

- Mais, bien sûr je te déteste en même temps! Je rêve de te coller mon poing dans la figure. Je pensait pas que c'était ça qui sortirait de ma bouche!

- J'imagine bien!

- Mais, - Drago tenta le tout pour le tout – tu n'a jamais repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé?

- Si. tout le temps. Drago, c'est vraiment gênant. Voilà que je t'appelle par ton prénom! Tu... Tu veut pas qu'on sorte?

- Non. J'attends quelque chose. De toi. Et je sais que toi aussi.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en silence, et déglutirent difficilement. La situation semblait être presque la même que dans la pensine. Drago joua sur sa fierté de premier conquérant. Il attrapa la joue de Harry par la main droite, en s'appuyant sur l'autre, et l'embrassa. Harry ferma les yeux, se laissa guider, et posa sa main sur celle de Drago. Il avait les doigts froid, et les lèvres brûlantes. Drago prit appui sur la canapé avec son genou, et reversa Harry sur le dos. Il ne voulaient en aucun cas se séparer, ouvrir les yeux et constater les dégâts. Harry s'enhardit, et mit ses mains autour des hanches de Drago, et en profita pour le faire allonger entre ses jambes. Il commençait à remonter son pull en laine verte qui recouvrait une chemise blanche. Drago ne resta pas inactif, l'une de ses mains était fermement accrochée à la tignasse de Harry, pendant que l'autre était descendue sur sa cuisse, la remontant contre lui, et lui permettant une ouverture plus grande.

Ils durent tout de même se séparer pour respirer. Harry avait tourné la tête du côté du canapé pour ne pas regarder Drago. Le jeune blond ne savait pas s'il avait honte par ce qu'il avait embrassé un garçon, un Gryffondor ou Harry Potter... En tout cas il ne voulait en aucun cas que les mains qui étaient posées sur ses hanches se volatilisent! Il fit un effort sublime. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Harry, et lui chuchota « acceptes-moi ». Harry, surprit, le regarda enfin, et rougissant tout comme son compagnon, lui dit tout bas : « seulement si tu le fais aussi ». Il s'embrassèrent à nouveau, le plus gros de la gène étant partie. Ils continuèrent de se caresser, et Drago grogna et s'acharnant sur la boucle de ceinture de Harry, ce qui le fit rire. Il roulèrent à terre, et Harry avait débarrassé Drago de son haut. Son torse était doux et chaud, finement sculpté et blanc comme le lait. Il sentait bon et surtout, réagissait très vite à ses caresses. Il se retrouva vite sur le dos à son tour, torse nu. Drago trouvait sa peau mate très attirante, et il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de la mordiller et de la griffonner. Il vainquit la boucle après quelques minutes d'acharnement, pour constater que Harry avait oublié de mettre un caleçon. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, cachant son visage sous son bras. Drago lui demanda dans un souffle.

- C'est à une fille que tu pense, Harry?

- Non, idiot! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça! Il releva son bras et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux, vexé.

- Tu penses à Pansy?

- Tu veut me faire gerber?

Il n'attendit pas l'autorisation de Harry pour dégager son sexe et le caresser. Harry commença à gémir, même si la honte le prenait au ventre. Drago sentit son sens de la compétition se développer. Il regarda Harry avec une envie mélangée à du sadisme Malefoyen, et commença à lécher le sexe du jeune brun, de façon très experte selon l'interessé. Au bout de deux minutes à peines, il se releva sur un bras, releva la tête de Drago et l'obligea à s'assoir. Il l'embrassa encore plus fougueusement qu'avant, laissant Drago pantois, et entreprit de lui rendre la pareille. Il se savait plutôt bien bâtit à ce niveau-là, mais il ne pensait pas que Malefoy ne mentait pas dans ses vantardises!(1) Il mit une main sur le torse de Drago pour le caresser, et activa l'autre pour durcir son sexe blond qui l'était déjà beaucoup. Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, il enfourna presque entièrement le sexe de Drago, qui eu pour effet de le faire gémir de surprise, et s'appliqua à lui donner du plaisir, s'attardant sur des endroits qu'il connaissait déjà bien de part son propre corps, et surtout, les endroits qui faisaient se tortiller Drago comme un possédé.

Le Serpentard s'était finalement allongé, les genoux relevés, les mains sur la tête et le dos de Harry, les yeux dans le vague, criant presque de plaisir. Harry lui caressait le torse, tout en continuant son massage avec sa langue et son autre main, et dans un ultime gémissement, le fit jouir dans sa main. Drago soupira et se releva, prit son pull et essuya la main de Harry. Il vit que ce dernier n'était toujours pas satisfait. Il le fit assoir, et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il mit deux doigts dans la bouche de Harry qui les lécha immédiatement, et s'humidifia l'entre-jambes. Le Gryffondor avait plaqué ses mains sur ses fesses, et le regardait intensément de ses yeux d'émeraude. Drago s'installa, et s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour ne pas avoir mal. Le plaisir remplaça la douleur, et Harry sentit que si Drago continuait comme cela, il ne tiendrais pas très longtemps! Il plaqua sa tête contre le torse blanc, et les yeux gris perle se posèrent tendrement sur lui. Les mouvement s'accélérèrent, et il vinrent dans un même cri. Il s'embrassèrent, et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques instants.

Après un rapide sort de nettoyage, il se rhabillèrent, et convinrent de s'insulter allègrement lorsqu'ils se rencontreraient, et se feraient signe de façon discrète pour venir dans la salle sur demande. Il se séparèrent, enfin libérés de ce qui les pesaient. Harry retourna au dortoir des Gryffondor. Hermionne et Ron finissaient leurs devoirs, et Harry, sans même leur expliquer où il était passé, et d'où venaient ces marques sur son cou, leur expliqua la venu très prochaine de Voldemort. L'ordre était au courant et allait venir, mais les élèves risquaient gros.

- Nous ne savons pas combattre, Harry, commença Hermionne.

- Il faudra, pourtant. L'ordre n'est pas assez puissant face à l'armée de Voldemort.

- Félix félicis!!

les deux amis regardèrent Ron, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il énonçait une idée géniale avant Hermionne.

- Mais oui Ron, comment as tu pensé à ça?

- En fait, Fred et Georges avaient pensé à en prendre pour passer leurs BUSE. Ils en parlaient pour savoir s'ils pouvaient camoufler leur tricherie. Ron était rose bonbon, heureux des éloges reçues.

- Bon je vais préparer la potion, décida Hermionne.

- Elle partit sur ces mots dans sa chambre.

* * *

(1) mais si mais si regardez bien au chapitre 1 sous la douche hihi

Merci de m'avoir lue!!


	6. L'affrontement

**Chapitre VI/ ****L'affrontement.**

Hermionne s'attelait à la fabrication d'un grand chaudron de Felix Félicis. Il en fallait suffisamment pour toute l'école excepté les Serpentards, les professeurs, Hagrid et Rusard, même si Hermionne était un peu contre ce dernier profiteur. Ron et Harry prévenaient les autres maison en faisant très attention de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Serpentards, par le biais des préfets. Les professeurs seraient prévenus en dernier de l'arrivée le soir même, de Voldemort.

De son côté, Ombrage avait réussit à endormir le molosse en parlant de ses chats. Les trois têtes du chien subissaient cette torture depuis déjà plus de 24 heures et le pauvre Touffu n'en pouvait plus. Dans un moment d'inattention, Ombrage en profita pour se glisser tel un vers obèse vers la sortie, et se débarrasser de ses liens. Touffu était attaché, il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Elle se faufila dans les couloirs, et profita du dîner pour se rendre à son bureau. Il n'était même pas gardé! Elle entra sans manières et s'empara de sa baguette pour allumer la cheminée et envoyer un message de SOS à Fudge. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à établir le contact quand elle se sentit soudain étroitement liée, la bouche devenue roide et bloquée. Son élève favori l'avait trahie! Drago se tenait là, se regardant les ongles en tenant Ombrage en respect. Il lança un sort en direction d'une mèche de cheveux dans sa main, et Harry sut tout de suite que Drago l'appelait chez Ombrage. Il prévint Lee et Ron, et ils partirent là-bas, Harry prétextant une intuition. Ils trouvèrent Ombrage évanouie, allongée dans son bureau. Il fut alors décidé qu'elle serait remise chez Touffu, mais bâillonnée, et plus solidement ficelée.

Harry, Lee et Ron rejoignirent Hermionne qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit pour finir la potion. Tout était prêt, elle avait constitué trois énormes bocaux de tailles différentes pour les trois maisons, et un pour les enseignants, Hagrid et Rusard. Les préfets de Sairdaigle et Pouffsoufle prirent les leurs, avec pour instructions de n'en donner qu'une gorgée à chaque élève. Il y en avait tout juste assez. Le bocal de la maison Gryffondor était en train d'être départagé par Ginny entre les différentes années dans la chambre des filles. Finalement, au lieu de se coucher, chacun prit une gorgée du breuvage couleur or, et se prépara à contre-attaquer. Hermionne descendit elle-même dans la salle des professeurs, et ils furent somme toute assez surpris de la voir poser un grand bocal de Félix Felicis devant eux. Rogue la regarda en cachant sa fierté. Cette jeune élève irait sans doute très loin.

Hermionne expliqua la situation aux professeurs, et leur précisa que tous les élèves avaient bu une gorgée de potion. Le professeur Rogue ne dit rien, et prit une cuillère pour porter un peu du breuvage à ses lèvres. « Eh bien, miss Granger, j'accorde dix points à Gryffondor pour cette potion, qui ma foi est parfaitement bien réalisée. Je pense que nous auront tous besoin de cela. » Les autres professeurs regardèrent Hermionne tour à tour, et, gravement, burent une gorgée de potion. Hermionne récupéra le bocal et s'en retourna dans son dortoir, pendant que les professeurs se rassemblaient autour du château. La jeune femme rencontra Harry. Elle prit ce qu'il restait avec une pipette et lui donna. À peine une gorgée. « C'est pour Drago. Il fait partie de l'ordre, il y a droit. » Harry grogna pour la forme, et lança un sort à la mèche de cheveux blonds qu'il portait toujours sur lui depuis quelques jours. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago le rejoignait devant la salle commune. Il but la potion, et embrassa Harry avant de retourner à son dortoir.

Le château semblait vide. Les Serpentards dormaient, excepté Drago, et toutes les maisons sentaient qu'il fallait attendre un certain instant pour sortir et brandir leurs baguettes.

C'est alors qu'il arriva. Les premiers cris retentissaient et tous les élèves se mirent à courir vers l'entrée du château comme un seul homme. Fudge et Percy accompagnaient l'ordre, et jamais les mangemorts ne furent aussi dépités d'un tel accueil. La centaine d'élèves qui constituaient l'école se rua sauvagement sur les mangemorts, pour la plupart des parents d'élèves de Serpentards, et attaquèrent sans merci. Ils évitaient de justesse les sorts mortels, et arrivaient à viser juste, ou à se souvenir de sorts oubliés depuis longtemps. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait d'aller du côté de la salle commune. Il évita plusieurs sorts d'avada, et parvint dans cette salle ou Dumbledore regardait Voldemort dans les yeux. Aucun n'osait lever sa baguette. Harry entendit alors une voix dans sa tête. Celle de Dumbledore. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment sa voix, mais plutôt une sorte de souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il voyait Voldemort tenter de le tuer, et en même temps créer une sorte de connexion entre eux. Et la, tout se fit clair. Harry regarda Dumbledore, qui lui lança l'avada kedavra. Harry sentit son corps partir, et entendit au loin le cri de Drago qui arrivait en courant.

Le jeune garçon blond ne comprit même pas sa propre rapidité à réagir. Il leva sa baguette sur Voldemort qui n'avait pas encore tout assimilé, et à l'aide de la potion de chance, Drago réussi à lancer l'avada sur Voldemort avant Dumbledore. Voldemort se tordit, et s'écroula, laissant son corps tomber en poussière. Drago ne vit pas Dumbledore plus étonné que jamais par le geste de l'adolescent. Drago s'approcha de Harry, alors que toute l'école se rassemblait derrière lui dans le grand hall. Les mangemorts avaient été vaincus par la surprise et la chance. Le Serpentard s'agenouilla, et prit la tête de Harry entre ses mains. Il embrassa les lèvres froides et sèches, et les couvrit de ses larmes et de ses baisers. Harry devait mourir pour que Voldemort succombe. Drago l'avait comprit lui aussi mais refusait la fatalité. Il embrassa une dernière fois Harry lorsque quelque chose se produisit.

Madame Pomfresh avait changé les draps de Harry. Dumbledore le laissa se réinstaller avant de poursuivre leur conversation.

- vois tu Harry, je savait que c'était l'amour de ta mère qui t'avait permis de vivre, et je sentait que seul un amour aussi puissant pouvait te ramener à la vie. C'est ce que Drago à fait pour toi.

- Il va s'en sortir? Harry avait prit la main de Drago qui dormait profondément dans le lit à côté du sien.

- Je pense, oui. Il a juste épuisé toutes ses forces. Vos bagages sont prêts, d'ici une semaine vous pourrez partir. Je crois bien qu'Hermionne se doutait de quelque chose, mais maintenant, ses doutes sont devenus des certitudes!

- Partir? Nous sommes renvoyés?

- Non, Harry. Mais dans une semaine, c'est les vacances, et Madame Weasley m'a expressément demandé de vous inviter. Tous les deux.

- Merci professeur. Pourrez vous remercier Hermionne de ma part?

- Bien sur! Je m'en vais, sinon madame Pomfresh va me mettre dehors. Bonnes vacances, Harry!

Harry sourit au vieil homme. Il regarda Drago qui dormait. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si heureux. Drago se retourna vers lui, et murmura « Harry... » . le Gryffondor lui murmura « moi aussi, je t'aime ». Drago lui sourit dans son sommeil.

FIN.

* * *

Et woualaaa la fiiin Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir détaillé plus la bataille de Poudlard mais je n'ai pas eu envie de remanier cette fanfic toute droit sortie d'un premier jet

Encore mercie de m'avoir lue!!

Noweria

(prochaine fanfic dans d'ici quelques jours?)


End file.
